James & Alice: From Hate to Love and Back Again
by alicehank33
Summary: Alice Marie Longbottom has hated the arrogant James Sirius Potter for years while he has incessantly pursued her. Sixth year changes everything and she comes to love him. Alice becomes pregnant her last year at Hogwarts only to discover James' unfaithfulness. Alice is heartbroken and James vows never to give up on them. Happy endings are not easy.
1. Beginnings at the Burrow

Alice stepped into the chimney and clearly spoke "The Burrow" before letting down a handful of floo powder. It was mid-summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts and even though she had not yet turned sixteen her parents had thought her old enough to look after herself when they went on a two week vacation to Hawaii. They planned to meet Luna and Rolf there. Hannah would be enjoying the muggle-side of Hawaii while Neville joined the Scamanders in exploring the coast for any new plants. While it was only a two week vacation Alice was getting a bit lonely even Nick her boyfriend was also away visiting his cousins. Nick Travis was an Irish wizard and a soon to be seventh year Ravenclaw. Alice and Nick had been dating for six months and even though Nick could be described as a bit of a know-it-all Alice admired his kindness, she also admired his looks which were quite attractive. Luckily Molly Weasley (the first) had owled Alice inviting her to a Weasley-Potter lunch.

In a green haze Alice appeared in the Weasley's home.

"Alice! Dear, you've made it. How lovely to see you it's been too long." Molly said wrapping her arms around Alice as she stepped out of the chimney.

"Sorry Nan. Thank you for inviting me. Mom put Uncle Seamus in charge of the Leaky while she's away and he's been serving nothing but brunt meals."

"Ha! Seamus has a bit of a reputation for burning things, doesn't he?" Arthur quipped as made his way down the stairs.

"He does." Alice agreed as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Arthur on his cheek.

"Am I the first to arrive? I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so early." Alice said realizing no one else was around.

"Nonsense," said Molly firmly. You're welcome in this house as early as you'd like. Alice smiled Molly and Arthur were always so kind to her.

"Harry and Ginny will be here shortly."

Alice's smiled dropped a bit. She hadn't see James all summer and she could already anticipate snarky remarks from him. On the positive side the Potters would have the two- year-old Scamader twins in tow because Harry and Ginny were babysitting them while Luna and Rolf were away.

"Can I help you with anything Moll—I mean Nan?" Molly insisted Alice call her Nan. Even Scorpius Malfoy called Molly Nan.

"No dear. Everything is just about finished. Arthur just finished setting up the tables outside. Why don't you just relax until the others arrive?"

"Okay." Alice wondered in the Burrow for a bit. She knew the Burrow up and down having spent countless holidays and weekends with the Weasly-Potter clan growing up. She entered into Ginny's old bedroom which now served as the most convenient guest bedroom because it was on the first floor. She and the rest of the Weasley-Potter girls used to share the room whenever there was a big gathering at the Burrow when several relatives would arrive a couple days early. The last gathering Alice had been to was Teddy's and Victorie's wedding last summer. She lay on the bed enjoying the smell of the freshly washed sheets. It wasn't soon after that she heard a car park right outside the window. She hurried over hoping it was Harry and Ginny so she could see Lorcan and Lysander. Sure enough it was the Potter Family. Harry waved at Alice and she hurried to the front room to greet them.

"Hi Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are the boys here?" Alice greeted them in the same fashion she had Molly and Arthur pecking Harry on the cheek and wrapping her arms around Ginny.

"Hello Alice. There outside with James. They've taken quite a liking to him."

As ran into Albus as she tried to make it outside.

"Oh! Sorry Al! I'm such a klutz."

"It's Okay. Sorry I haven't been in touch." Albus apologized as he hugged Alice.

"No problem." Alice replied nonchalantly.

Though she suspected it had something to do with her and James' brawl at the end of fifth year. Alice didn't blame Albus for siding with his blood but he had always seemed to understand that Alice had no intentions of dating Hogwarts' arrogant golden boy. Even though James openly pursued Alice ever since third year when James had publically announced that all Hogwarts males should stay away from Alice or else, this had terribly humiliated Alice. Luckily for her Nick had asked her despite James' frequent and public efforts. Unfortunately James was not discouraged. It sickened Alice who knew too well his infatuation with her would end if she ever agreed to date him. They had a heated argument at the end of term when James captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team had led his team to the Quidditch cup after a Gryffindor house party tried to kiss her. As a result she kept her distance from both the Potters and the Weaselys.

Alice hurried past Albus not wanting to strike up a conversation that would most likely begin with Alice accusing him of being a traitor and end with Alice crying. Alice had inherited her father's strong will her mother's fiery temper. But, she like Hannah at a young age was also susceptible to getting a bit emotional at times.

Next Alice ran into Lily. She wasn't close with Lily to say the least. Despite both girls having Luna as a godmother neither would describe their relationship as a close one.

"Hi." Alice said awkwardly.

"Hi Alice," Lily said politely "Having a nice summer?"

"A bit boring now that mum and dad as well as Nick are away." Alice replied. She always tried to make an effort when it came to Lily. She thought she owed to her parents' friendship with the Potters. However, it was quite impossible when it came to James.

"And how is your summer?"

"Fine, thank you. We were thinking of visiting Uncle Charlie in Romania."

"That sounds like fun." Alice said hurriedly. She was anxious for the conversation to be over. "Well I'm going to go find the boys. I haven't seen them in ages."

By ages she meant a week, but she adored Lorcan and Lysander they were like her little brothers. She had been quite ecstatic when she learned Luna and Rolf were expecting. Luna had even made Alice the twins' godmother despite only being fourteen at the time.

"Maybe we could talk later?" Alice suggested before running outside hoping she didn't come off as rude.

The twins were nowhere in plain sight. She soon heard giggling and started walking towards the other side of the Burrow. The image before her was heartwarming. James was carrying both twins each seated on one of his hips with an arm around them. They were giggling and screaming as James chased around a couple of garden gnomes. Alice smiled temporarily forgetting her resentment against James.

"There are my favorite boys in the whole world!" She hollered gleefully. "Oh! I missed my boys so so much!" She ran towards them. "Come here." She took Lorcan from James arms and playfully kissed his cheeks.

"Awice! Stop it!" Lorcan giggled as Alice tickled his tummy.

"It's Alice." She corrected with a phony strict tone. The boys were still not able to pronounce their "l's" so she was Awice to them instead of Alice. She had it easy compared to Albus. The twins simply called him Bus.

"I didn't know I counted as one of your favorite boys Alice." James said with a smirk

"You don't." She replied simply leaning over and kissing Lysander who was still in James' arms.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" James asked with arrogance.

Alice rolled her eyes. This is what she dealt with on a daily basis. Little did she know what the future had in store in one short year the course of her life would change forever.


	2. James and Alice Talk

The rest of the families arrived shortly. Soon all the Weasley sons arrived except Charlie who was so passionate about his job he hardly got away. This was most likely the reason the Potters had decided to visit him in Romania. Next to Bill he was easily the coolest Weasley Uncle. In addition to the Weasleys and Potters Teddy Lupin attended lunch with Victoire who was also the new Mrs. Teddy Lupin. Scorpius Malfoy who had been best friends with Albus since first year and who recently began dating Rose Weasley also attended.

It was a warm sunny day and Alice enjoyed the breeze as it blew her blond hair away from her face. She was forced to sit next to James because Lysander refused to leave his side and both twins constantly needed to be close to each other. As a result Lysander ate lunch on James' lap and Lorcan on Alice's lap. Alice felt a bit awkward having to sit next to James and diagonally from Albus. Luckily Scorpius sat across from her and he filled any silence with jokes and light-hearted conversation. Alice had considered Scorpius a friend since he shared a compartment with her his first year. She had never judged him because of his last name and was actually responsible for introducing him to the Weasley-Potter clan. Scorpius felt equal affection for Alice.

"Awice I want some of that!" Little Lysander pointed to Alice's plate. Alice smiled as Lysander allowed himself to be spoon-fed. The twins enjoyed being babied especially since they were so young compared to everyone else. The youngest Weasley or Potter was Louis Weasley who at ten wouldn't be starting Hogwars until next year.

After desert both twins began to yawn and rub their eyes and Alice knew it was time for their nap. She reluctantly asked James for his help.

"James their getting sleepy help me carry Lysander into your Mom's old room will you?"

"Whatever you'd like Alice." James replied with a wink.

Alice repositioned Lorcan in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder. Alice led the way into Ginny's room and placed Lorcan in the middle of the bed, James followed in similar fashion. Alice noticed how angelic they looked when they were sleeping. They were sweet boys while awake but most agreed they had far too much energy. Molly had reminiscently commented with a sad sigh how much they reminded her of Fred and George at that age. There looks were completely their own though. They had their mother's fair skin and hair and their father's dimpled cheeks, curly hair, and brown eyes.

"They look so cute." Alice remarked aloud.

"There not so cute when you try bathing them," replied James.

"I know. Last time I tried bathing them they teamed upped and soaked me." Remembered Alice last time she had babysat them.

"I wonder what house they'll be in."

"Luna's a Ravenclaw. Rolf's a Hufflepuff. So it could be either. I have a hunch they'll be suitable for Gryffindor, but either way I know they'll stick together.

"Yeah they'll probably hold the Sorting Hat hostage if it tries to separate them."

Alice laughed despite herself.

"Well I'm going to finish desert."

She left the room and was almost at the backdoor when James ran in front of her and blocked the entrance.

"Alice, wait please. I have to talk to." James said inches from her face.

Alice took a step back. "Go on then."


	3. James Wants Alice

Alice was quite anxious to bury the hatchet with James. And if it meant she'd feel more at ease around everyone she was willing to hear what he had to say.

James' POV/3rd person

I watched Alice as she left mum's old room. I noticed how she seemed curvier as of recently and her blonde hair had gotten longer. Words couldn't describe how badly I wanted to kiss her.

James thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes were always bright and lively, smiling even when she wasn't. It was hard for her to look upset or angry because she had blue-green gems that matched her spirit. She was tough too. At the end of term James had a bit too much fire whiskey at the celebratory Quidditch House Cup Party and had tried to kiss Alice in a corridor. Alice had managed to push him away from her. She had slapped James across the face while threatening to have him expelled. The scene was witnessed by Albus and Fred II who played seeker and beater respectively. They had followed James knowing all too well that he could get out of hand when it came to Alice especially if he was drunk. Albus had begged Alice not to go to her father who just so happened to be Head of Gryffindor house. In reality Alice had no intention to do so but she was majorly pissed and she advised Albus to tell James to back off. James had done so for the short time until term ended but he was going crazy inside and couldn't help himself, he just couldn't stay away.

He sprinted towards the exit needing to speak with her desperately.

"Alice, wait please. I have to talk to." He purposely positioned himself in close proximity to her. Just being near her drove him crazy. She promptly stepped away from him.

"Go on then." This was a reply James hadn't been expecting.

"I didn't think you'd give in so easily"

"Well I know how much you enjoy the pursuit so I thought I'd save us both the trouble."

James was a bit speechless.

"What's the matter Potter? Don't you want to invite me into your pants? Too bad Nick isn't here for you to start threatening"

"Alice! Can I get a word in edge-wise?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and slightly furrowed her brow allowing James to speak without interruption.

"You look so cute when you're trying to be serious," James commented with a grin.

"That's it." Alice turned and started moving towards the front door.

"No Wait!" James grabbed Alice's hand. Alice turned back looking down at their joined hands and then up at James.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened in the corridor. I was drinking fire whisky . . . and I know that's not an excuse but I'm sincerely sorry. I also wanted to thank you for not running to your dad or McGonagal."

Alice couldn't look away. From the moment James' hand wrapped around hers she couldn't help but notice how right it felt. As a result she zoned out a bit as James spoke. Catching the gist of his apology Alice feebly stuttered in response.

"I I—uh . . . Well then." Was all Alice could reply she looked down she suddenly had a hard time keeping eye contact with James.

"Always so much eloquence Alice."

"I'm going to head back outside now."

James slowly released her hand making sure to graze her fingers as he did so.

Alice hurriedly made her way outside. She didn't know what to make of the moment. So she decided to ignore it. She also decided not to return to her seat and instead joined into a Quidditch debate between some of the cousins. They were arguing which Quidditch team would make it to the Quidditch Cup. Alice liked Quidditch well enough which is what made going to games difficult. James who played Chaser was quite the show-off. He also frequently bribed the commentator to pay Alice a compliment on his behalf. While Alice argued her faith in the Chudley Cannons James kept slipping into her mind against her will. He could be a charmer all right but Alice was too logical to forget that he was also a ladies' man he had a reputation for it. James had never had a steady girlfriend rather he went casually from girl to girl. James was stupid in believing Alice didn't know the depth of his casual relationships. He also didn't know that Alice herself had spotted him snogging random girls in the corridors on more than one occasion. Alice knew James wasn't hers and so she shouldn't care or judge but it always made her feel a pit in her stomach. It also solidified to Alice how his infatuation with her was just that plain infatuation.

In fourth year before Alice and her current boyfriend Nick had become a couple she spent Valentine's Day feeling extremely lonely amongst the many couples. In her last class of the day she had found a red rose on her desk with a note simply saying "_Love, James_." The flower had managed to brighten her day and Alice thought she'd be polite enough to thank James. When she went to look for him she found him near the Quidditch Pitch snogging a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw. Alice was shocked. It was like her heart fell. She knew then that not only could she never give James a chance but they could never be friends. She didn't appreciate it when people played with her emotions. She let the rose drop from her hands and ran back to the castle. She eventually ran into her dad who noticed how upset she looked. Alice had shrugged off his concern and had never told anyone of the incident. The painful memory lived vividly in her mind though.

Lily Potter's insistence that the Holyhead Harpies would not only make it the Quidditch World Cup but also win brought her back to reality.

"No way!" Alice interjected. "I'm telling all of you the Cannons are taking it all."

"I always had a soft spot for you Alice." Ron Weasley remarked who was a Chudley Cannon fan since his youth. "Intelligent girl she is." He remarked.

"Thanks Uncle Ron." Alice said giving Ron a half-armed hug.

Suddenly piercing crying could be heard coming from inside.

Alice set her lemonade down. "The tykes are up! Be right back! Maybe we can have a friendly match of Quidditch later." She directed this comment towards Rose who like Alice didn't play Quidditch for Gryffindor. They would divide the teams with an even mix of Hogwarts players and non-Hogwarts players. Rose had become her biggest rival.

She jogged towards The Burrow but began walking once the crying seemed to decrease in volume. "Nan must be trying to calm the twins down," thought Alice.

Ginny's bedroom door was open.

Alice POV

By the time I made it to Ginny's room the door was wide open and I peaked inside before entering. I expected to see the amusing scene of Nan failing at getting the twins to stop crying. Instead I saw James sitting on the bed in-between the twins desperately trying to comfort them. They were red-faced and looked terribly inconsolable. I had to keep from laughing at the panicked look on James' face.

"I want Awice!" Cried Lysander.

James picked him up. Patting his back he said "I know buddy. I know how it feels. I sorta want Alice too."


	4. Warning!

**Warning! The next chapter is called "A Glimpse into the Future" because it is flash-forward. I thought it was a fine idea to write a flash-forward chapter thinking it wouldn't spoil the plot any more than my title or summary did. If you would like to follow the story in linear fashion please skip the next chapter! Thank You and please throw me a bone by reviewing **


	5. A Glimpse in the Future

A Glimpse into the Future (December of year James and Alice graduated from Hogwarts and daughter was born)

Alice POV

Today is a cold December morning. I had it arranged to start work late so I could take a holiday portrait with my five month old daughter Jamie Elizabeth. I was really excited to have our photo taken because it was her first Christmas. I dressed her in a dark plum colored dress with white ruffles. She babbled happily as I put on her coat.

"Yes baby that's so interesting." I couldn't help but smile she was truly the light of my life.

"C'mon lets go visit Grandma at the Leaky before we go get our picture taken. My baby is gonna look so cute."

I looked in the mirror one last time before putting on my own coat. My mid-length blonde hair was curled and shiny for a change. I had done my make-up as well. Just a bit of everything to make my features stand out. I don't consider myself to be shallow but it had been a while since I was so made up. I wore a shimmery white dress and an exaggerated necklace. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this good about myself. I picked up Jamie and cast a spell to levitate her stroller down the stairs once we made it to the first floor I placed her in it. She fussed a bit as I secured her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Soon enough she got comfortable and continued to gurgle happily. Her infant stroller was positioned so she faced me. I placed a flowered barrette in her hair to keep her thick hair from covering her face. I couldn't deny how much she looked like her father.

I looked around to see that the store was slow this morning.

"We're heading out Uncle Ernie!" I called to my mum's oldest friend from Hogwarts. He owned several businesses around London. He was nice enough to not only hire me once I graduated but also allowed to stay in the apartment upstairs. He had offered it to me rent free but I declined. I was unwilling to except any favors. I had gotten pregnant and providing for my daughter was my sole responsibility. Though today I had asked Uncle Ernie to tend to the store till I returned.

"Be back soon." I waved. Uncle Ernie was tending to a customer and waved back saying, "Take your time Allie." He was the only person who never ever called me Alice (which I preferred). But, he was my godfather so I didn't mind.

I walked not half a block to the Leaky Cauldren where parents lived. My mum hadput in charge since before I was born. I was welcome to stay with my parents with Jamie but I decided against it. I wanted Jamie to grow up knowing her mother was the one who raised her. That included putting a roof over her head. Opening the door I wasn't surprised to see the Leaky in full swing.

"Whoops sorry Alice." Rose Weasley had accidently ran into me. Her and Scorpius were holding hands and seemed to be on their way out.

"Oh no." I thought. Seeing them meant Hogwarts was on vacation. Which also meant I probably should have stayed clear from the Leaky. My fears were confirmed when I spotted two tables occupied my Potters and Weasleys including James.

"Um hi." I said awkwardly. "Sorry I lost my train of thought," I tried to look happier to see them. "How are you two?" I asked while leaning over to hug them both. I refrained from kissing Scorpius on the cheek like I used to because I didn't want Rose to get the wrong idea. It only seemed appropriate when I was in a relationship with someone. Like when I was Nick. Or James. I cringed just thinking about him. Even briefly remembering my relationship with James caused me pain.

"We're great." Replied Rose smiling at her boyfriend. "Scrop was just going to show me this new broom he's been ranting about since Septemeber."

"So, how's my lovely goddaughter?" Asked Scorpius tickling Jamie's chin.

"She's well. She's such a content baby and she's growing up absolutely too fast."

"Well Rose and I should get going. Maybe we could get together? We were all going to get together for lunch." Scorpius pointed to the tables containing much of the Potter and Weasley Family. James was preoccupied talking to Fred II and I wondered if I could manage to sneak off before he noticed me.

"Well I have to work today." I said honestly though I was glad to have an excuse not to gather with James's relatives. "But, listen do come by Macmillian's soon. Tomorrow actually would be fine. I really do want Jamie to get to know her godfather." Rose looked away as I said this. I followed her eyes to the table and noticed that James was now looking straight at me. "Damn," I thought. "There's no escaping now."

"That's sounds great." Scorpius said leaning down to kiss Jamie's head. "Bye pretty girl."

Rose grabbed his hand and led him towards the exit so James could have a chance to speak with me I'm guessing. "Bye Alice." Rose said hurriedly. I could hear Scorpius say "Don't be jealous Rose you know your best girl after Jamie" before the door shut.

Still trying to avoid James I noticed my dad come down the staircase. "Dad!" I called.

"Alice!" He rushed over to embrace me tightly. "Oh my goodness! Would you look at my beautiful granddaughter. Is there a reason your both dressed so nicely?"

"Yes, actually. I'm taking Jamie to the photo studio so we can get a Christmas portrait taken. I just wanted to say hello to mum first. But, I can see she's busy."

"Yeah we've got quite the crowd staying at the Leaky during Hogwarts break. Most of the Potters and Weasleys actually."

"Wonderful." I said blandly. "Well why don't you and mum stop by tonight. We better go. Don't what to miss our appointment."

I could sense several pairs of eyes on me from the Potter/Weasley clan and I being desperate for an exit route quickly kissed my dad on the cheek and ran for it. I was almost out the door when I felt a hand on my arm hold me back.

"Alice. Weren't you going to say hello?"

"Yes. Hello James." I answered hurriedly. "Jamie and I are running a bit late."

"For what exactly? My parents," he motioned towards them, "were hoping you could spare a few minutes. I mean it's natural that they would want to see their granddaughter."

He bended down to kiss Jamie on the head. She gurgled happily at this.

"Look James I wish I could, but we have an appointment at the photo studio."

"For what?" He asked tickling Jamie's chin.

"A family Christmas portrait. Now if your done with your round of twenty questions we really have to get going."

"Oh well don't let me keep you" he said opening the door for me.

"Thank You. And tell your parents Jamie's godfather will be visiting her at the shop tomorrow and they are welcome to come as well."

I said quickly leaving I didn't like being around James's family like I used to. And I surely didn't like being around James. I was about halfway to across the street when I felt an arm around my shoulders. Of course it was James.

"Do you want me to push her stroller?"

"No, I can manage and you don't have to walk with us. We can make it there just fine." I remarked wondering what James really wanted. I could tell he was up to something.

"If you're sure." But he didn't leave. He didn't even budge when I tried shrugging off his arm. When we reached the photography studio he held the door open for us and followed me in.

"What are you doing James?" I asked.

"Well you said family portrait and last time I checked I was Jamie's father." There was an edge of anger to his voice that told me he was determined to be a part of our portrait.

"Well you can schedule your own portrait." I said not wanting to share this one with James.

"Didn't you think my family would like a picture of her too? One with me in it I mean." He said as he lifted Jamie from the stroller. "I'm her father and I'm going to be in this picture." He said with a tone of finality.

He didn't wait for my rebuttal. He carried her away to the photography section. I huffed as I took off my coat. "Arrogant James Potter strikes again" I said aloud but softly enough so he wouldn't hear. The last thing I needed was to initiate an argument with him. I really wasn't in the mood.

I noticed while he didn't exactly match Jamie and I he looked well enough with a black button up shirt. I really didn't like the idea of James crashing my photo. I don't care if I come off as selfish. I mentally kicked myself for coming in to the Leaky. If I hadn't then James wouldn't be ambushing our Christmas portrait and it's not like I have time to take another.

"Okay happy family so how many shots would you like."

"Three." I answered. "Two group shots and a solo one of my daughter should do it."

"Our daughter." Corrected James.

"Okay let's do this." Said the wizard as he positioned himself behind the enchanted camera that would capture motioned photos instead of the still ones like muggles had.

I put my arms up to take Jamie from James but instead he repositioned her in his arms away from me. "Stubborn ass," I thought as I moved to the other side placing one hand on Jamie's back and the other on her tummy. James and I smiled at Jamie and then at the camera for the first shot. For the second shot James handed Jamie to me and stood behind me placing his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped.

James pointed at the camera. I looked at him for a second longer and then smiled as brightly as I could despite the fact that James' hands were on me. Once the second shot was done I brashly stepped away from him. "Don't you dare touch me again!" I yelled placing Jamie on the dark colored babyseat that would blend into the background for the third shot. James and I moved behind the camera. "Please try and make her laugh" said the cameraman. I unsuccessfully tried by playing peek-a-boo. James stood closer to Jamie and made some ridiculous funny faces which had Jamie laughing and clapping her hands. I felt a pang of jealousy.

The final shot was captured. All three photos were undeniably cute. Even the second one in which it appeared as though James and I were a couple.

"Are you sure you don't want a picture of just the parents?" Asked the wizard holding the camera.

"No! No need." I responded. "Could I please get all three photos printed in the second largest quantity available with the varying sizes available and at least one copy of each photo in the largest size?"

"Sure thing. And since it's the holidays were offering complementary Christmas cards featuring the photos we captured today. Do you know what you would like as the caption?"

"Happy Holidays from the Potters." Offered James.

"No!" I countered quickly.

"If you didn't like it you shouldn't have given her my last name."

"Yes trust me I'm regretting that now."

James smirked at me. Letting me know his comment didn't get to him. "Anyway I'm a Longbottom remember?"

"Fine. What then?"

"Merry Christmas

Love, James, Alice, & Jamie."

James didn't dispute it.

"Okay the wait will be about an hour. We moved into the waiting room where I took advantage of the time to breastfeed Jamie.

"Look away!" I insisted as I noticed James looking down at my chest and smiling. He put his hands up defensively put complied. I caught him peeking again mid-way through. "Turn around damn you!" I pissed.

After I was done Jamie fell asleep. I rocked her in my arms gently. James came and sat closely to me.

"Can I hold her?"

I reluctantly handed her to James. She looked so angelic when she slept. She reminded me of my godsons Lysander and Lorcan when she slept.

Eventually our photos were done. I took the big brown box they were in and placed it in the compartment under Jamie's stroller.

"I'll walk you guys back to the Leaky. You can join us for lunch."

"I'm not going back to the Leaky." I started pushing Jamie's stroller in the opposite direction.

"Alice! You can't keep my daughter away from my family."

"Our daughter" I corrected. "And for you information I'm not keeping her away from anyone. It just so happens her godfather is spending the day with her tomorrow and like I said your family is more than welcome to see her then."

"Alice, wait. Alice please come back to the Leaky? Scorpius isn't exactly related to me, not yet anyway. And I don't just want my parents to spend time with her I want everyone one to."

"I'm sorry James I can't I have to work. Tomorrow is better." I said reaching Macmillians and opening the door with a flick of my wand.

"I'm back Uncle Ernie! Here to relieve you from the many crazed wizards and witches who wish to furnish their homes with the quality merchandise at Macmilian's" I remarked quoting his advertisements.

"Oh Allie! Please don't make me laugh. Opps . . . is Jamie asleep. I hope I didn't wake her."

"Uncle Ernie this baby can sleep through just about anything."

"Bye sweetpea sleep well." He whispered. "Oh hello James I didn't see you there."

I turned to see James standing behind me. I hadn't noticed he followed us in. "What are you doing James? I said I wouldn't be able to make it to the Leaky."

"But, I could take her."

Uncle Ernie hurried away probably not wanting to get in-between us.

"No you can't"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I already asked Phoebe to watch Jamie."

James scoffed turned around and slammed his palm loudly against the wall.

"Phoebe? Your sitter!?"

"Yes, the girl who watches Jamie regularly."

"My family is available to watch Jamie. She doesn't even need a sitter!"

"Pheobe's great." I remarked feebly.

"I knew it! You're deliberately keeping her away from me! You'd rather hand her over to a complete stranger than to allow for me or my family to spend half a second with her."

"That's not true!"

Just then Phoebe entered the shop seeing us glare at each other she timidly asked, "Should I come back?"

Before I could answer James said, "You know what your service won't be needed today Phoebe why don't you take the day off," he reached into his pocket handing her a few galleons.

Phoebe looked at me confusingly but left at once.

"You had no right to do that."

"You and I need to get a few things straight."

"Like what?" I asked tiredly.

"Like I am Jamie's father and I have a say in where my daughter goes."

"Well I'm her mother and . . ."

"And?"

"That means I get to decide everything including who watches her!"

"No. Alice you don't. I know you think you do because she lives with you and you refuse to come live in Dorset with me while I'm with Puddlemere. But things have got to change. Starting with me taking Jamie for the day."

"You can't—" I tried arguing.

James wasn't listening though he took hold of Jamie's stroller and started walking away from me. I tried snatching it back. "James you—" I didn't finish because James simply turned towards me forcefully taking Jamie's diaper bag from my shoulder.

"I have every right to spend time with my daughter and if you keep this up Alice I won't hesitate having lawyers involved."

His words stunned me into silence. I felt stinging tears come to my eyes.

"I really hate you." The words fell from my lips almost involuntarily.

James looked back. "Oh Alice I know that trust me."


	6. Author's Very Short Note

Hi! I've been reading fanfiction for years and I find it obnoxious when people beg for comments. However, I'd really like a review or two to see how I'm doing. I'd love any feedback about the content (I know my grammar was a bit sloppy). Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this! I love the idea of Harry's son in love (and hate) with Neville's daughter.


	7. Quidditch Injury and Feelings?

**Hi everyone! Thank You for my very first review ever! So exciting and I should clear up that Chapter 4 was a flash-forward that I included hopefully to spark interest. It's basically where this story is headed. And I know everyone is wondering "How the heck did that happen?!" lol. It was a chapter I had in mind and I just really wanted to get it out. So maybe expect more flash-forwards and perhaps flashbacks to when they were younger! I'd love to write the scene where a third year James publically announces for all males to stay away from Alice.**

Anyway, this chapter takes place in time after Chapter 3.

Alice's POV

"I know buddy. I know how it feels. I sorta want Alice too."

I moved away from the doorway and leaned against the hallway wall so James couldn't see me. "Did James seriously just sympathize with a two-year-old over wanting me?" I thought. I have to admit that I was intrigued. I waited to hear what else he had to say. But, other than the twins' cries and James' futile words of comfort nothing else about me was said. I decided to take James out of his misery. I walked in the room.

"You gotta get them to stop crying." James said with an exasperated expression.

I rolled my eyes. "They need a diaper change."

James frowned. "Oh! Well okay I'll go get their bag from my mum." He ran from the room.

"Has mummy started potty training?" I asked my godsons. They both shook their heads no. Their frowns told me they didn't like the idea of using the adult lavatory yet. "You're big boys now. Big boys use the potty all by themselves." I tried encouraging.

"No! We're babies." Said Lysander.

"We're babies." Agreed Lorcan.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. James returned with the diaper bag slightly out of breath.

"I've got it from here," I said closing the door.

I came back outside holding the twins' hands. "I see the Scamander boys are awake." Said Uncle Harry. "You know I think we've got a couple of old toy brooms in the shed. Do you boys want your Uncle Harry to teach you how to ride a broom?" The twins immediately let go of my hands and latched onto Uncle Harry's.

"They might not be Hufflepuffs after all." I thought amusingly while shaking my head.

"Oi Longbottom!" James called from his broom. He flew right above me. "You're on my team!"

I looked around the teams were distributed as expected with the best players separated from each other. Freddy and Dominique were Gryffindor's current beaters and made a killer team together. So in addition to being broken up they were paired with Victoire and Teddy who could hardly stay on a broom.

"Sorry Alice!" Teddy called struggling to maintain his balance. "We picked teams while you were inside. And whad'ya know? James got dibs on you."

"Is that so Ted? I find it hard to believe he passed you up. You're so graceful after all." I countered while mounting one of the Weasley's old brooms. Teddy's hair turned red for a moment. It was common knowledge he had inherited his mother's clumsiness.

"Enough with the bickering! Let's get on with it." Dominique said as she finished a lap around The Burrow. She was the opposite of Victoire who in a lot of ways was a miniature Fleur. Dominique was Bill's and Fleur's only ginger child. Victoire's and Louis' hair had that distinct hue of silver thanks to their veela relatives.

"Are you sure you guys even want to play?" Asked Molly II who took after her father Percy. Except that she was blonde like her mother Audrey. She and Lucy always had to be heckled into playing.

"Just because you've graduated from Hogwarts doesn't mean you can't enjoy a friendly game of quidditch with the family," called Percy from the ground. I was probably the least close to Percy when it came to the Weasleys but I appreciated how much he esteemed family.

The game started and Scorpius and Albus were zooming around like crazed maniacs trying to catch the snitch.

I played chaser and successfully managed to get my team some points. I noticed how it started to become a competition between me and James even though we were on the same side.

"Alice you're hogging the quaffle!" Called James.

"Let Her!" Cried Lucy who was content not to be passed the quaffle.

"Fine have it your way." James said as he stopped trying to chase after me. I dodged Roxanne out of dumb luck. Roxanne like her mother Angelina was an extraordinary chaser. My dad used to tell me how Lee Jordan had an immense crush on Angelina back at Hogwarts. He use to ask her out when he commentated quidditch matches. It's pretty ironic that Roxanne has been dating Lee Jr. since before I can remember.

Once or twice on my way to the goalpost I felt the wind zoom past me on account of Albus and Scorpius desperately trying to catch the snitch before the other one got to it first. I was just about to score when I heard James say "Let's see how you manage this Longbottom."

All of a sudden the quaffle in my arm seemed to turn to lead. Next thing I knew I heard someone scream, "Watch out!" And everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was sprawled on the grass. My head hurt and there was immense pain in my shoulder. It took me a minute to adjust to the sunlight. Scorpius was kneeling by my side among others. "Alice. I'm so sorry. It was an accident I tried getting out way."

"What happened?" I asked looking towards the quaffle at my side.

"My immensely intelligent son thought it would be fun for you to break your neck!" Screamed Ginny as she back-handed James on the head. "You are not allowed to use magic James! You're not of age! And much less to hurt someone!" Ginny was absolutely livid.

"I wasn't trying to hurt Alice!" James remarked trying to shelter his head. "She was hogging the quaffle and I cast a spell to make the quaffle heavier. I didn't know she'd drop like a ton of lead."

"Let's tend to Alice first we can talk about this later." Uncle Harry said motioning for Uncle Ron to help carry me inside. I was placed on Ginny's old bed. I could hear Nan say, "It's best if we give her space."

"We should probably get going." I heard Uncle Bill say. I heard many voices agreeing and soon enough everything grew much quieter. The only people left besides Nan and Arthur were the Potters and concerned godsons.

"Okay dear let's see the damage my carless grandson caused."

She took a while examining my head. I groaned in pain. "Oww," I said weakly.

"I can mend her arm." Uncle Harry quietly cast the spell."

I heard a snap. My hands twisted themselves in the bed duvet and tears automatically sprung to my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"Sorry love." Uncle Harry said pushing my hair away from my face with his hand and wiping away the tears that had fallen on my cheeks.

I could hear Aunt Ginny smack James in the back of the head again.

"We'll put some Star Grass Salve on that cut," Nan said motioning at the cut on my temple "and we'll give you a potion for the pain."

"Okay." I nodded my head trying to keep myself from crying. I could feel my bottom lip tremble. "I must seem like such a baby."

"Don't be silly Alice." Uncle Harry replied. "No one saved your fall. You're quite the trooper actually." He shot his eldest son a dirty look.

Aunt Ginny and Nan stayed with me until I fell asleep.

When I woke it was almost dark outside. I sat up. "Damn my head hurts." I thought.

I slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be.

"Dear you're up. Do you feel any better?" Nan Asked.

"I bit. But my head." I brought my hand to my temple.

"Here sit." Uncle Harry offered me his seat.

"Thanks." I said. The twins came up to me with scared looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Awice?"

"I'm fine guys. I'm just feeling a bit hazy."

"Lazy?" They asked confusingly.

"Sick."

I noticed that their jackets were on.

"Are guys heading back to Grimmauld Place place?" I looked up at Uncle Harry. "Thanks for waiting until I woke. I should be getting home too. I've been here all day."

"Nonsense." Aunt Ginny said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are not staying home alone with a head injury."

"But I'm—f," I tried arguing.

"I've contacted your parents and let them know you'll be staying with us until they return. I can hardly stand to think what they must think of Harry and me raising such a brainless son. It's the least we can do Alice. We've gathered some of your things from the Leaky and let Seamus know as well."

Aunt Ginny was the most determined person I'd ever met. And I knew I couldn't change her mind. From the corner of my eye I saw James. Even though he wasn't smiling the look in his eyes was devilish. "That arse." I thought as I realized I'd be forced to spend the next two weeks at his house. "I bet he planned the whole bloody thing."

As we made our way into the car I questioned whether we would all fit, but then remembered the Undetectable Extension Charm. I gingerly entered the backseat careful not to hit my head against the hood. Of course James came in next sitting next to me. He had quite the nerve. He almost kills me and doesn't have the decency to give me some space. Once Lily helped the twins in I beckoned them over placing them in-between James and I. I smirked at James and looked out the window for the entire car ride. Once we reached Grimmauld Place both twins slumped against each other drooling as they slept and I was quite sleepy as well. Lily and Aunt Ginny carried them in as Uncle Harry grabbed my bags.

"Help her into the house." Uncle Harry said talking to Albus and James. As James walked towards me I quickly turned to Albus and locked my arm around his and placed my head on his shoulder. I was going to avoid James as best I could. Besides I didn't have to be nice to him after what he did to me.

Once we were inside I was about to lay on the couch when Aunt Ginny said, "Help her into Lily's room."

"Lily's room!?" I thought.

"No Aunt Ginny I'm fine here I don't want to be an inconvenience." I admit I just didn't want to share a room with Lily.

"I'd make James and Albus share a room but they already are because the twins are in Albus' room. Lily's room is plenty big enough for the both of you."

"Al can stay on the couch. Alice you're welcome to share my room." James said with the same devilish stare I'd seen in The Burrow. It was Uncle Harry's turn to smack him on the head.

I used the lavatory and changed into loose fitting pajama shorts and an old Gryffindor t-shirt. Uncle Harry was reading the newspaper on the living room couch.

"Um Uncle Harry."  
"Yes Alice?" He put down his newspaper.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Spero? It would just be for one tiny little note to my boyfriend Nick. I'm sure he'd be able to manage the delivery if he used all his might. And he should be back by morning I promise!"

"Of course you can," he chuckled. "He should be lounging on his stand in the library." Spero the family owl was actually the hugest owl I'd ever seen. He was known to deliver several parcels to the Potter children at once. A note to my boyfriend Nick should be an effortless delivery.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly. "Goodnight." I said turning towards the library.

"Night. See you in the morning."

In the library I quickly wrote a note to Nick.

Dear Nick,

It's Alice. I had a bit of trouble today I broke my arm and bumped my head. Can you believe it? But, I feel much better now. I'll be staying with my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny until my parents come back. Aunt Ginny insisted and well I don't think I have to explain. Send a note back with Spero will you? Let me know how you're doing. I miss you a lot . . . and I can't wait to see you.

Love, Alice.

I turned to the large bird. He rebuffed me at first.

"Oh come now surely a great big bird like you can manage a tiny little letter? No? Fine then. Albus' little owl might be able to help me out. He's such an agreeable and enthusiastic bird and—"

The owl promptly stuck out his foot. Which made me happy because Albus' room was on the next floor and I don't think I could manage to climb the stairs my head still ached.

"Thanks," I called as he took off.

Making my way back to Lily's room I turned the hallway corner and nearly bumped into James. He steadied me unnecessarily with his hands. I brought my hands up pushing his chest away from me. He had no sense of personal space!

"Ugh excuse me." I said as rudely as I could manage.

"Hey you're at the Potter residence. Why don't you show me a little respect?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "What were you doing? Waiting in my room?" He raised his hand to tousle his hair. How I hated when he did that! He thought he was the greatest.

"No. You arrogant prat! Remember I'm only here because your bright mind decided to try and kill me. I was in the library writing Nick a note."

James' demeanor changed. "I said I was sorry! And don't tell me you're still with that tosser."

"Actually I don't remember any sort of apology. And don't call him that!"

James scoffed and proceeded walking towards his bedroom.

"Well I'm surprised he's still around. Didn't think he would be. You both must be shagging."

"What!?" He basically called me a slut. "This is a new low even for you James." I turned around towards Lily's room.

"Wait!" He held my arm back. I turned towards him but refused to look up at him. "You're right. I'm the damn tosser. I just—I get so crazy around you and I heard you ask dad for Spero so you could write to Nick. I just got jealous. It's no way to show you how much I care about you. And you have to know how much it pained me to see you hurt today . . . anyway forgive me?"

"God you suck!" I said shaking off his grip on my arm. But for some reason I found myself saying, "Fine." He then did something he'd never ever done. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." This left me absolutely dumbfounded. "Goodnight," I replied pathetically. He smirked as he disappeared around the hallway bend. "What just happened?" I thought. "I don't know if it's my head injury but I think I felt something for James Sirius Potter."


	8. Breakfast and Forgetting Nick's Note

**I'm so excited to update I've been really into this story which is funny because I've had all these ideas for different fanfics and I finally started writing this one. I'm playing around with chapters that will take place in the distant future and I have a good idea of where this story is headed. I can already envision the break-up and they haven't even gotten together . . . I'm hoping to develop this story well so please bear with me.**

Alice's POV

I numbly stumbled back to Lily's room. She had twin beds in her room from whenever one of her cousins spent the night I'm guessing. One of them was already made up for me. Lily and I weren't close, maybe because of our age difference. She was three years younger than me, but it felt like more. Some of the Weasleys like Victoire were five years older than me and I felt as though I could call her a friend. Tedddy as well and he was even older. But, I couldn't say the same with Lily.

I sat on the bed awkwardly not sure what to say.

"So . . . Thanks for sharing your room with me. I hate being a bother."  
Lily turned towards me. "You're no bother Alice. Sorry about what happened. He can be a bit of a prat sometimes?"

"Sometimes? Try all the time"

She gave me a look that told me she didn't appreciate my comment about her brother.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be rude it's just James cost me a bit of trouble today."

"A bit?" Laughed Lily. "He nearly killed you! Not only did his stunt cause Scorpius to bump you on the head but the fall broke your arm."

"He has no problem hogging the quaffle during Hogwarts matches but when the shoe is on the other foot and someone else is scoring he goes ballistic," I said laying my head down on my pillow.

Lily said nothing for a while. "I don't' think he cared about scoring points."

"Honestly Lily! Have you been to a quidditch match? Or better yet do you know your brother? He can't stand being anywhere but in the spotlight."

Lily sighed. "He might hog the spotlight, but only because he knows you'll be looking."

"What?"

"Honestly Alice!" She said mimicking my earlier words. "He's crazy about you. I've tried telling him to give you some space, to date other girls, but he won't listen."

"Well he's not as chaste as you think." I remarked picturing him snogging a random girl in the corridor.

"I'm not saying that. It's just . . . how many relationships has James actually had? None."

"Do you think that's because of me? I don't feel as though I've led him on." I said sincerely.

Lily took a minute to reply. "No, but . . . well he just won't let himself give up on you. I can't imagine he ever will."

Lily's words frustrated me. I thought back to his exchange with the twins, how he told a crying Lysander that he could relate to his pain because he wanted me too. I wonder what he saw in me. When I was younger I was a bit plain looking I wore my hair chin-length and I have to admit I had a fashion sense comparable to Aunt Luna's minus the radish earrings. But, I guess I grew into my own. I knew I was considered pretty by many guys at Hogwarts. Nick included. I couldn't really describe my own personality. I wasn't distinctively one thing. I could describe Fred II as funny, Scorpius as an all-around charmer, Rose as kind and smart. But me? I don't really know what I am.

"If James could just— just be genuine with me. I only ever get glimpses of what he must really be like. I feel like every time he's in close proximity with me he's either making smart remarks or trying to negotiate a date with me."

"Do you remember that time he stole my pygmy puff from me because you said it was cute? And then he tried trading it for a kiss from you?"

"Oh Yeah!" I laughed earnestly and for a long time. So did Lily, the memory of this filled my eyes with tears. We continued to share memories until we drifted to sleep. I have to say I felt a bit closer to Lily already.

When I woke I felt pretty sore. I got up to see myself in Lily's full-length mirror and noticed bright bruises on my cheekbone and temple. "Thanks a lot Scorpius." I thought bitterly. Technically it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help being cross at him too.

"Morning Allie." James appeared at the doorway.

"Don't call me that." I said typing my hair up into a messy bun.

I didn't really like the nickname. Only a selected few were allowed to call me Allie like my parents or Grandad Abbot. Oh! And my godfather Ernie. I don't think I ever heard him call me by my full name. I always thought I had the funniest combination of godparents. I had two godparents instead of one on account of my parent's inability to agree on one. As a result my dad chose Aunt Luna and my mum chose Uncle Ernie some of their oldest friends. They were complete opposites. Aunt Luna was quirky and adventurous while Uncle Ernie was level-headed and proper. I loved them both.

"You sorta slept in." I noticed James was fully-dressed.

"What time is it!?"

"Almost half past ten."

"You scared me James. That's not sleeping in." I laughed. It was vacation after all. I lay back down on the bed stretching comfortably and yawning. James was eyeing me.

"What?"

"It's just . . . you woke not five minutes ago and you still manage to look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. I jumped up from bed and bounced happily towards James placing my hands on his stomach. I tried pushing him away from the doorway.

"Move you prat!" I laughed.

He placed his hands over mine laughing as well. "Think you can take me Alice. What are you 5 feet tall?"

I managed to move him enough out of the way to squeeze in-between him and the door frame. I swatted him playfully.

"Where is everyone?"

"They took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley."

It was too early in the summer for Hogwarts letters to arrive. So that meant . . .

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"No doubt."

"Why did you stick around?"

"To keep you company. Toast?"

"Don't be silly. I'm an egg and tomatoes type of girl."

"I know." He said. Two breakfast servings of eggs and tomatoes were served on the kitchen table.

"You did this?" I asked surprisingly.

"Don't sound too happy yet Allie. There might be some egg shells in those." I laughed despite myself.

As we ate breakfast I found myself enjoying James' company.

"Not bad." I said trying the eggs.

"Thanks." James said nonchalantly but his grinned lasted for several seconds.

We talked about anticipated O.W.L. results.

"I'm not too worried." Said James.

"Not following in daddy's footsteps then? Not planning to be an auror?" I was pretty surprised by this.

"Actually . . . I was thinking about following in Mum's footsteps . . . as a quidditch player." James looked up at me with uncertainty. I wasn't used to seeing him look vulnerable.

"James that's great." I said sincerely.

James' eyes lit up. "Really?" It was weird not seeing him speak with absolute confidence.

"Of course! You'd make an excellent addition to the Holyhead Harpies."

James flicked a piece of tomato at me. I guess he didn't like the suggestion that he was female.

"It's a joke." I laughed. "But, really James your already a great player. Just don't bring any spells into the mix." I said pointing to my bruises.

"It was a genuine accident Alice. I'd rather break my arm into a million pieces than cause you pain."

I looked away from him. Changing the subject to who he thought would be chosen for perfects in the upcoming year. I had my money on Albus and Rose but James disagreed.

"A Potter chosen as prefect?! Never! We Potters don't have the capacity to make prefects were too awesome."

I scoffed at this of course because I myself was a prefect. "Don't be jealous James. So who do you think will be chosen as the Gryffindor prefects?"

"Rosie obviously. And I don't know . . . maybe that bloke Jesse? He seems like a square."

"Hey! I'll kick your arse! We aren't squares James Sirius Potter."

I heard a scuffle and soon everyone appeared from the fire place. The twins were each carrying a large lollipop.

"Hi Awice!." Said the twins in unison. They were obviously displaying the affects of a sugar rush.

"Haven't changed yet?" Albus noticed I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Hey if I were home I'd be lounging all day and that's what I intend to do here."

"Alice, Spero returned early this morning I think he had a note with him." Aunt Ginny said looking around.

"Here it is Alice." Uncle Harry handed me a small brown parchment paper.

"Err thanks . . ." I said taking it slowly. I looked down at it in disbelief. I couldn't believe I hadn't remembered to check for Nick's reply. It just slipped my mind . . . I was having too good of a time with James.


	9. Meaningless Name Mix-Up?

I excused myself promptly and hurried to read Nick's note. I felt so guilty for forgetting about it.

Dear Alice,

I'm so glad you're okay. I'm doing pretty well, but I miss you a lot. I have some exciting new developments I want to tell you about but, I don't think I should by parchment. We can get together as soon as I get back, your parents should be back from Hawaii at that time and maybe you could all come over for tea. My family sends their regards. See you soon.

Sincerely,

Nick

P.S. Tell Potter to keep away from you or there'll be hell to pay.

I think I felt my heart melt a little. As prim and proper as Nick was he was still a guy, my guy and he was too adorable for words. I knew he cared about me. He had asked me to Hogsmeade this past December much to my surprise. I thought back . . .

"Excuse me, Alice?" I heard making my way to Potions.

"Albus I already said write your own— . . . Oh! Nick . . . hi."

"Hi." He said with a dimpled grin. "Merlin he's handsome!" I thought as I smiled up at him. "Well I'm sure you're aware that there's a Hogsmeade visit coming up. I don't mean to be brash but I'd really like to take you on a date."

My mouth dropped slightly. I hadn't expected him to ask me out, especially with such ease. I think he took my silence as hesitance.

"Alice it won't kill me if you say no. Just let me know." He reached out and tucked a lose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and briskly walked away into the crowded corridor.

"Nick!" I called standing on my tiptoes so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd of sixth years.

He halted and turned halfway back towards me. I simply nodded yes. He gave me another dimpled grin and disappeared into the crowd.

We became an official couple in February. There was so much more to him than met the eye. He was really the nicest guy I'd ever met and he was such a babe too.

He was fit. Like a quidditch player. Like James. I thought back to earlier when I had placed my hands on his stomach. He had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was taller than me of course I'm a bit short even for a girl. Nick didn't look seventeen he didn't have any boyish features. I loved when he let himself get scruffy. Of course dad didn't approve. "He's too old for you Alice. He'll corrupt you!" I had to remind him one year age difference was not very significant. After he spotted us holding hands one day he started giving Nick a hard time during his Herbology lessons. When word got around to me I went ballistic and after a very angry outburst in my dad's living quarters he agreed to trust my judgment. Now dad probably likes Nick more than I do. Mum is fond of him as well.

He was sensitive and caring. I felt so secure when I was with him. And best of all is his confidence. It was of the natural sort. It drove me mad for him. Nick was also the first boy I'd had any serious intimacy with. Though we hadn't gone "all the way" yet . . . Merlin! I hate that saying. I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated.

Anyway, I wonder what news he could have. I hope it wasn't anything bad.

Lysander drove me away from my thoughts.

"Auntie Ginny says were having lunch now."

I put the note under my pillow and held Lysander's hand as he led me into the kitchen. Albus was waiting for us at the end of the hall.

"Buddy? Why don't you go wash up? Lily can help you after she's done with your brother."

He leaned down to roll Lysander's sleeves up. Lysander frowned at him. It was terribly adorable.

"C'mon Ly and I'll see what I can do about snatching those lollipops back from your Auntie Ginny."

"Okay, Bus!" He replied happily running off to the bathroom.

I looked at Albus expectantly we'd been close friends our whole lives yet it seemed like our entire friendship deteriorated in a matter of weeks. I absolutely hated the distance between us.

"So Bus is there something you wanted to say to me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah actually . . . Alice you're one of my best friends and when we stopped speaking after James tried kissing you I didn't make much of it. But, it's been weeks and things still aren't back to normal. I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

My hands automatically dropped from my hips. I felt a smile tug at my lips along with a great rush of affection for him.

"So, I wanted to apologize and insist we start hanging out again, because life feels better when you're in it."

"Oh, Al . . ." I said my voice cracking. I could feel the waterworks coming hard and fast. I buried my face in my hands.

"Whoa! Hey . . ." Albus said hugging me around the shoulders. I continued crying as I hugged him back. Damn my mother's genes. My crying subsided and I pulled back from Albus' embrace. "I'm sorry Al."

"Hey, it's okay!" Albus wiped my eyes and placed his hands on either side of my head. "Now brush your goddamn teeth, 'cause your breath stinks."

"Hey!" I hit him on the shoulder. "I should be the one to apologize Albus. What's between me and James is between me and James. I shouldn't have allowed you to get in the middle of things." I remembered back to when this all started in third year . . .

**Flashback to Alice's third year:**

"Oi! Everyone!" It was just after dinner and I was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room with my dorm mate Lane. There was always a ruckus after dinner so I didn't bother looking knowing it was probably some 7th year announcing how great they were.

"Oi! Listen up!"

"Alice, you've got to see this! It's James!" Lane said in disbelief.

Sure enough a messy-haired James stood on Gryffindor's dining table. The ends of his robes were tracked with mud most likely from quidditch practice.

"Quick announcement everyone . . . I would like to forewarn that Alice Longbottom is not on the market so you're wandering eyes are cautioned to stay in your head or else . . . I'm talking to you," he motioned towards a dark-skinned boy from Slytherin, "and you," he pointed towards a bulkier boy from Hufflepuff.

Lane's jaw couldn't be any lower. She looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"Did that just happen?" I asked mortified. I heard snickers from the Slytherins except Scorpius of course. He looked ready to cast a few spells to get everyone to shut their traps. Boys from other houses were whooping and saying "Yeah James!" I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I ran from the crowd and into an empty corridor.

"Alice!" A second year Albus, Rose, and Scorpius ran after me with concern written all over their faces.

"How could he do that?!" I yelled.

"He didn't mean harm he just—"

"Don't make excuses for him!" I yelled cutting Albus off.

Scorpius weighed in. "Excuses?! Albus just sent James some of the best hexs I've ever seen. He'd have a week's detention if your dad hadn't pretended not to notice."

I smiled. Albus always had my back. "Thanks Al. I knew I could count on you."

**End of Flashback**

"I've been completely content when you take sides between James and me as long as it's my side. He is your brother after all. I haven't been very fair to you have I?"

Albus looked down bashfully.

"It won't happen again," I said wrapping my arms around him once more, "My life isn't the same without you James."


	10. Author's Second Very Short Note

Hi everyone! Or all four of you whatever! I just wanted to say THANK YOU for any reviews. I seriously relish in them whether positive or negative. And, I really considered deleting my flash-forward chapter, but I won't for now because as I write this story I'm really striving to not only get to that point but get past it. It seems like a couple of you really have conflicting views on child custody, which is natural. So bear with me as I develop some context behind it. I'm so excited to write how James and Alice become a couple and well . . . the events that follow will be sad especially when their broken up and Alice is pregnant.

P.S. I don't plan to post it until I get there but I've already written the chapter following the whole custody argument fiasco and I'm telling you its pretty good, or at least worth the read. It definitely redeems BOTH characters.


	11. Bonding with Lily & Birthday Surprise

Alice's POV (What else is new! I plan to have James POV in the future! And some chapters will return to my initial 3rd person POV)

I was out with Lily doing some shopping. I normally wouldn't be spending time with her if it was just the two of us but my stay at Grimmauld Place had brought us closer. However, my stay bad been cut short. The reason being I was utterly embarrassed. I had accidently said James' name instead of Alubus'. An accidental slip of the tongue that meant absolutely nothing mind you! But, I had to get out of there regardless. I suspected James had overheard my little name mix-up because that day at lunch he kept looking at me. He usually stares at me incessantly, but he had a knowing grin this time. Even though he hadn't mentioned it I knew better. Regardless both my parents and Nick would be back tomorrow.

So far I'd only found a few pieces of clothes I planned to wear on weekends when I was back at Hogwarts. I was quite excited when I spotted a small golden charm in the shape of a heart. Nick and I hadn't had an official six month anniversary date and I planned to give it to him when he came to visit to me tomorrow. As cheesy as it sounds that way he'd always have my heart on his sleeve.

"Do you like these?" Lily asked holding up a pair of light blue jean shorts.

"Yeah their cute. Are you buying them?"

"I don't know . . . "she said studying them. "You don't think their too short." She said timidly.

"Lily! For goodness sake if you like them get them!"

Lily would be starting her third year but I felt like her family still regarded her as a baby. She wasn't only the youngest in her family, she was also the youngest girl in the whole Weasley/Potter clan.

"So . . . has any boy at Hogwarts caught your eye?"

"No don't be silly." There was a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"It's not silly."

"Well it's completely just completely absurd . . . boys don't think about me in that way . . ."

"Lily what are you ranting about?"

"Well . . . let's just say I don't look like you."

I bit my lip in puzzlement. Just how could I convince Lily she was wrong. Oh! That's right.

"No you don't! You're far far prettier!"

"Oh come off it!"

"Lily soon enough there is going to be more guys interested in you than you know what to do with."

"Oh my! However will I handle them all?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Do not worry my dear, manage thy will." I countered in a false aristocratic voice.

"Oh really? Tell me would you mind sparing a tip or two." She followed with a drawling voice and mannerism that reminded me of Scorpius' dad.

"Lily don't . . . I can't . . ." I held my stomach which pained me from laughing so much.

"Really though Alice how do you keep guys at bay?"

I took her question into serious consideration.

"What you have to do is get yourself your very own James Sirius Potter he'll pretty much hex any guy who's interested in you. Heck he'll hex any guy who tries to get within five feet of you. Sure he'll be incredibly annoying, but if you're lucky enough the cream will rise to the top and you'll land yourself with your very own Nick."

"Nick" I repeated again dreamily with a smile. "Hey, how about we grab a sundae?" I grabbed the shorts Lily set down and went to pay for them at the counter.

"You didn't have to buy them for me Alice." Lily said as she bit into her sundae.

"I wanted to. You shared you're room with me it's the least I could do."

"Thanks."

"So, are you excited for the new school year?"

"I'll finally be able to go to Hogsmeade."

"Oh! I love Hogsmeade it's the best Nick and me had our first date there and it's just about the only place I can get away from—" I stopped myself.

"James? Alice its fine just say it!" Lily laughed.

"I don't mean to sound rude but Hogwarts castle is how big . . . and James seems just to run into me all the time. " I thought back. "Thank God my dad let's me hang out in his living quarters whenever I don't want to be heckled by him. I swear it's like he knows where I am all time!"

Lily suddenly looked away. She knew something.

"Lily? Is there a reason James always knows where I am?"

"Well there's no harm in telling you. I never promised I wouldn't." She said with a smirk. "A while back James snatched a piece of parchment from our dad's desk. It was blank, but only at first. James knew it must have been important so he and Freddy tinkered with it for a while. I'm not exactly sure how but they figured it out. It's a map of Hogwarts. It shows what everyone in the grounds is doing—"  
". . . every minute of every day," I finished for her. "I've definitely heard of it before . . ." I thought back distantly to a conversation between my dad and George Weasely. "But, either way that prat!"

"Don't tell him I told you. He'd just annoy my ear off asking whether you seemed pleased or not."

"Not!" I answered immediately. "But don't worry Lily my lips are sealed, scout's honor!" I raised my hand. She looked at me confusingly. For someone with muggle cousins I assumed she'd get the joke. Either way I was dead set on not placing James' siblings in the middle of our bickering.

We continued to eat our sundaes and I learned more about Lily than I ever thought possible. It turns out her muggle cousins; well second counsins had introduced her to muggle literature. She suggested I read Alice in Wonderland, We also shared what it was like having Luna as our godmother."

"Tell me she didn't!"

"She did," sighed Lily.

"I can't believe she also gave you a cork necklace for your eleventh birthday! And we didn't know because neither of us has actually worn it in public."

We continued on like this until we finished our sundaes.

"You know I'm not quite done shopping. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me to another store there's a matching top in it for you."

"Sure, hanging out with you is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." She looked at me half-horrified. "Sorry! I didn't mean it the way it came out!"

I covered my mouth to keep my drink of lemonade from spilling out as I laughed. "Relax! I get it. Too bad it took a hit to the head and a broken arm for us to become friends!"

It was dinner-time when I led Lily to the Floo Network at the Leaky.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

She grimaced as she looked over at Seamus trying to extinguish the flames from his cooking.

"No I really shouldn't. We said we'd have dinner at Shell Cottage. Are you sure you're not interested in going?"

"I'm sure. Anyway, if I spend any more time with your family they might as well adopt me."

"Okay then bye. Oh! I almost forgot! The family says happy birthday" She startled me by giving me a hug and handing me a purple parcel with a green bow.

"Wow! Tell everyone I said thank you."

She took a handful of floo powder.

"Speak Clearly!" I reminded her.

"Shell Cottage." She vanished in a green haze.

I opted to skip on Uncle Seamus' overly cooked meal; hopefully there would be something in the pantry of our family's upstairs apartment.

I made my way upstairs and unlocked our front door. "Oh my God . . ." I said aloud. The living room had a banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE! And there was a bouquet of wildflowers on the coffee table. I picked them up gingerly. They were absolutely vibrant. I held them to my nose. There were few people who knew my preference of wildflowers over roses.

"Nick!" I thought happily.


	12. Alice and Nick

This chapter will include mature content! Nothing too crazy a bit awkward actually lol Hopefully it blends in with my story well . . . reviews greatly appreciated! The content of this chapter was partially inspired by a couple of my favorite television series that will remain unnamed ;)

Alice's POV

"Nick?" I looked around expectantly. I was disappointed not to find him anywhere. "He must've sent them over . . ." I thought disappointedly.

Then I heard it . . . three soft knocks at the front door. I ran from my bedroom to answer it my heart beating rapidly. I pulled the door back hopefully.

There he was.

"Hello beautiful."

I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow!" I stood slightly on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. How I missed him. How I missed this.

I felt him smiled against my lips. He pulled away. "Well I couldn't forget your birthday. Could I love?" He brought his hand from behind his back and revealed a simply wrapped parcel.

"Change into this. We have dinner reservations."

"Nick . . ."

He didn't say anything he merely winked sexily at me.

"Oh! You!" I brought both of my hands to the side of his face and gave him one last kiss on the lips before grabbing the parcel and hurrying away to change.

He wore dark colored jeans, a dark blue collared shirt, and his signature blazer. I knew he was definitely not taking me downstairs to the Leaky.

I placed the parcel on my bed and gingerly opened it despite the fact that Nick was waiting. "It's breathtaking." I said to no one in particular. The dress was just above knee-length. The top of the dress was heart-shaped and embroidered with black flowered designs. The rest of the dress was a gorgeous crimson color. I quickly undressed and slipped it on. "It fits like a glove," I thought happily. I quickly found some small diamond studs and decided against a necklace. I didn't want anything to distract from the beauty of the dress. And thankfully I had already curled my hair and done my makeup. I moved into my parents room to borrow my mum's black pumps and then to the front closet to grab my coat.

"I'm ready."

"Wow. I can't believe it. You managed to become even more beautiful."

"Stop it. You're too good at making me nervous." I said looking down. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering beyond belief. "But, thank you it's a perfect fit." I said doing a quick twirl.

"Beautiful dress for a beautiful girl," he leaned down to kiss me. "C'mon were going to Le Sanglier."

"What!? Nick that's far too nice." Le Sanglier was a French restaurant in the middle of muggle London. Like the Leaky it remained unnoticed by muggles.

"Hey! It's a special day and I've got some exciting news, but I want to hold off on that until later."

I looked at him expectantly. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me now?"

"Yes. Just trust me?"

"Okay." He held his arm out. Taking it I leaned my head on his shoulder. I had almost forgotten how safe I felt in his arms.

"Do you understand anything on this menu?" I asked. We were seated outside but the spell cast over the balcony kept us warm with our coats off.

"I could give you a few French lessons if you want."

"Uh let me think about it . . . no," I laughed.

He smiled while shaking his head. "C'mon Alice take advantage of the perks of dating a Ravenclaw."

"Okay, order for me smarty." I said smiling at him. I just couldn't help myself I hadn't stopped smiling since the moment he showed up at my front door.

I let him order for the both of us and I'm glad because the food was amazing. French cuisine was actually quite good. I had never given it a chance until now. I owed Aunt Fleur an apology.

It was late by the time we got back to the Leaky. We sluggishly made our way upstairs. After opening my front door and letting us into the living room I turned around to face him.

"Nick you honestly made my night. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I don't know what I did to deserve you. And I actually got you a present . . . as a token of our first six months." I gave him the charm I had bought earlier.

"It's so you'll always wear my heart on your sleeve. I guess it's my way. . ." I paused bashfully "of telling you how much I care about you."

He accepted it with a smile that soon faded. "Whoa wait. You can't be giving me gifts it's supposed to your birthday. I haven't even given you your real gift."

"Real gift? What are you talking about?"

"Well there's no better time . . ." He reached into his back pocket and handed me a medium sized jewelry box.

"Nick honestly I don't need all this."

He shut me up by opening the box to reveal a delicate looking silver bracelet. "Nick it's beautiful."

He helped me put it on. His hands were still on my wrist when he spoke again "Alice I've been avoiding this all night . . ."

"Avoiding what?" I asked fearfully.

"I keep saying I have exciting news and it is, but it also affects us."

I didn't say anything. I was too scared to ask.

"Alice, I won't be returning to Hogwarts."

His words stunned me into silence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Moments past before I spoke again.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"A few strings got pulled . . . "He took a deep breath. "I'm going to start healer training. Much sooner than expected actually . . ."

"How soon?" I asked dreadfully.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I wasn't ready for this I thought we'd have one more year together.

"I got an internship at a hospital in France."

"France?" I couldn't bear to be that far away from him. I just couldn't. "I'll go with you."

"No you can't."

"But—"

"Alice you can't."

I closed my eyes. I felt more tears fall on my cheeks.

"Hey, come here." Nick rested his forehead against mine. He gently held my face in his hands. "This isn't going to change anything between us."

"Right." I placed my hands over his and moved them away from my face. I started walking towards my room.

"Alice—" His expression and tone told me he was resolute about his decisions. Both leaving and . . . not allowing me to go with him.

I sat on my bed. "Why not?" I asked tearfully but forcefully. "I mean what's the point of Hogwarts and grades and all this," I motioned around me, "if I'm not . . ." I suppressed a sob and looked up at Nick pleadingly "God Nick, I can't be without you, I love you."

"You're going to be fine. Maybe, I'll be transferred to St. Mungo's. Maybe, I'll be back sooner than expected."

"You won't. You know you won't." I exclaimed with a half-laugh.

"Come here." He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He brought his hand up to my face and I weakly tried brushing it away. His touch caused me pain.

The pleading look in his eyes grabbed my attention. I gave in and rested my hand on his forearm.

"We can get past this."

"No." I countered weakly looking away.

"Alice." His tone urged me to look at him again. "Alice you need to finish Hogwarts. You can't follow me. You're too amazing to be stuck by my side. You're to full of greatness . . . and I love you too much."

I let out a choking sob and tightly embraced him. He hugged me back.

I already felt calmer in his arms.

"So you love me?" He asked cheekily bringing his body closer to mine.

"Don't say anything just . . ." I passionately kissed him. He moved his hands to my lower back. We continued like this until he pulled away.

"Sorry . . . sorry." He breathed out he was slightly out of breath. I looked down he wasn't erected yet, we usually would stop around this point.

"Nick I'm not a fragile little girl and we . . . we love each other." I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

"I love you too." I said drifting to sleep.

I woke to Nick sitting by my bedside he was fully dressed.

"Hey," I said sheepishly.

He tucked my hair behind my ear just like he had done when he first asked me out.

"I have to go." He said with a sad smile.

"You have to go." I managed to return his smile. "Do you need any help?" I sat up.

"No, no stay in bed."

"I miss you already, I'll write to you." He kissed me one last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too" I said.

And then he was gone.


	13. Flashfoward: Jamie's Godfather

Alice rocked a two week old Jamie Elizabeth Potter in her arms. James was sitting on the sofa next to her. He was absolutely mesmerized by his daughter.

"James?" Alice brought James out of his thoughts.

"I want to talk about Jamie's god parent."

James was glad she brought up the subject he has hoping to get her to agree on having Teddy as Jamie's godfather.

"I know you probably have your heart set on Teddy." Alice said reading James' thoughts. "And I love Ted I do. But, I'd like to propose another contender."

"But, Al is already my brother, and it's a bit useless to have him be her godfather if . . ."

"No. I wasn't thinking about Albus. This person isn't related to either of us exactly . . ."

"Alice I won't agree on Nick being the godfather of our child." James said harshly.

"No you pr—not Nick." Alice said irritably. She couldn't believe he honestly thought she would select her ex-boyfriend. He was a good friend now, but Alice thought it'd be too weird to even entertain the idea.

"Alright, then who did you have in mind?"

"Scorpius." Alice replied nonchalantly looking down at Jamie.

Alice's answer dumbfounded James.

"I've never had anything against him. He's good to Rose. I'd even consider him a friend. But, really? Not only will a Malfoy probably marry a Weasley, but he'll be the godfather to Harry Potter's grandchild."

"Don't be so dramatic James. Scorpius is one of our oldest friends."

"Having Nick as her godfather made more sense to me. I just didn't know you were that fond of him is all."

"Why are you acting like this?" Alice asked irritably.

"I guess I just want to know what drove you to think of Scorpius."

"Because!" Alice took a deep breath "When I first found out I was pregnant with Jamie and I saw you with . . ." Alice didn't finish. James looked away ashamedly. "I felt really alone . . . really scared. I went home that Christmas feeling awful. I couldn't imagine having a baby. And in-between rejecting owls from you a huge parcel arrived for me with a note saying: _You're going to make a wonderful mother. Love, Scorpius_. He had bought me a crib for my unborn baby. And that was my first glimmer of hope that I could actually do this. And that was all thanks to . . . how did you put it? A Malfoy."


	14. Back to Hogwarts

I'd spent the rest of the summer trying to keep my mind occupied. I read more of the muggle literature Lily had recommended. By September 1st I had reread Alice and Wonderland twice. Dad had gone ahead of me and apparated to Hogsmeade having sent his trunk to Hogwarts a couple days ahead. As a consequence I pitched a ride with my godfather. His daughter Olivia was starting his first year. I helped her cross the barrier at platform 9 ¾. It was about time to board the Horgarts Express.

"Have a good year girls." Uncle Ernie said. He kissed us both on the forehead.

"You're going to be just fine sweetpea." He said to Olivia in an assuring manner. "We'll write often and you'll be home for Christmas holiday before you know it."

Olivia didn't look like she needed the assurance. She was an enthusiastic and confident girl. And I bit less cordial than her father . . .

"Dad I want to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas! Just like Alice does," she said looking over at me. I looked at Uncle Ernie guiltily. I'd spent every Christmas holiday so far at Hogwarts. But, it was largely due to the fact that my dad was the herbology professor. Mum would usually join us at Hogwarts.

"Well Olivia . . . "Ernie looked a bit disappointed. You'd think he'd be used to his audacious daughter by now." You don't have to decide now—"Though he didn't finish because Olivia cut him off.

"Justin!" Olivia yelled. She scurried off to meet her friend.

"Sorry Uncle Ernie."

"No need to apologize. She takes after Scarlett is all." He explained. Uncle Ernie and Aunt Scarlett really were the odd couple they were polar opposites. "Anyway, enjoy your year. Hurry along you don't want to be late for your prefect meeting."

I made my way to the prefects carriage. Me and the other prefects were instructed by the head girl and head boy. This year it was Lucy Weasley from gryffindor and Lloyd Murray from hufflepuff. I was glad that this year's head girl and head boy came from both my parent's houses.

I looked around at the new prefects. From gryffindor house there was Rose and Jesse. "Wow James called it." I thought.

Scorpius was there as well as my eyes glanced over him he pretended to fall asleep from boredom. I stifled a laugh and wondered whose idea it was to select him as prefect. It was a swell way to punish him.

I was scheduled to patrol the train first which made me glad since I could relax for the rest of the train ride. It was a menial task. Everyone was pretty much well behaved on the first day back. Once I finished patrolling I headed to the compartment I'd seen Albus enter.

I opened the door briskly. The compartment was composed of Albus, Lily, Dominique, Fred II, and James. There was only one empty seat across from James.

"Hi Alice," Said Lily, "come sit with us."

I hadn't told anyone about Nick not returning and it was an inevitable subject seeing as though I wasn't going to sit next to him. I made my way to the empty seat.

"Yeah Alice sit." James said with a smirk.

"Why aren't you sitting with Nick?" Dominique asked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fred II asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Interested in Nick are you Dom?" James asked hopefully.

"Don't be revolting James! I'm seeing Dimitr!" Dimitr was the son of one of Aunt Fleur's friends. I didn't know much about him other than he attended Durmstrang.

"Nick isn't here. He won't be returning for his last year. A few strings got pulled and he's starting healer training in France." I said as stonily as possible.

James' face lit up but, he refrained from making any smart remarks. "Is anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" He announced happily.


	15. A Not So Coincidental Meeting

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. I treated everyone to chocolate frogs when the trolley came by. Once we arrived at the station I hurried to lead the first years towards the boats that would take them to the castle.

"Careful." I called to Olivia. She was a bit over excited and I worried she'd end up in the lake.

I made my way back the carriages with Scorpius and Rose.

"My dad was absolutely pleased when I got my prefect badge." Scorpius told us as we rode to the castle.

"Mine was too." Rose said. "Until I let him know you'd become prefect as well." Rose said cheekily.

Rose was just teasing. Her family was very accepting of Scorpius probably because he was first friends with Albus and me.

The great hall was mad when I entered. I sat down next to my dorm mate Lane who was one of my best friends. I honestly wasn't really close to my other dorm mates. Lane had spent the summer in the states and I was dying to know more about it.

"Hey! Where were you? I looked all over." She said hugging me.

"Sorry I—"I couldn't finish because McGonagall began her welcoming speech. It took s several minutes. I was anxious to catch up with Lane.

Once the feast began she continued."I was sorry to hear Nick won't be coming back. How are you holding up?" I'd told her all about it in a letter . . . including the night we shared. I was glad to have her as a friend. I'd never be able to confide that sort of thing to anyone else.

"I'm doing okay, I really am. Their keeping him pretty busy so you know we exchange letters when we can." I said turning towards my food and digging in. In all honestly I didn't need both hands to count the letters we'd exchanged. But, I tried not thinking about it. I hoped he'd be able to visit soon. It's only been two months but felt like longer.

"Oh! Is that new?" She pointed at the bracelet Nick had given me.

"Nick gave it to me for my birthday." I said sticking out my hand so Lane could examine it further.

"It's a beauty!"

"Thanks, so how was your time in states?" Lane had spent the whole summer in the states.

"Incredible! We wanted to distribute our time between the major cities but it become too tiring. Can you believe they don't have a knight bus? Anyway I fell in love with New York."

She continued to talk about her trip until the feast was over.

"I'm surprised you even came back!" I joked.

"I'm counting the days until I can go back."

"Oi Longbottom!" Scorpius called. He and Rose were holding hands and gathered near the first years. "Get a move on it! We have to do our prefect duties." He said with mock seriousness.

"I'll see you later!" I called to Lane getting up and hurrying towards Rose and Scorpius. We were instructed to take the first years to their dormitories.

"I'm headed to the dungeons! This is where we part." Scorpius said pecking Rose on the lips. "See ya Alice."

"Hi Allie!" Olivia called to me as she walked by. "I'm in my dad's old house! Justin is a hufflepuff as well!" She said happily. I was a little surprised Olivia got in hufflepuff house.

Afterwards I had to patrol the corridors. I didn't mind it but I get bored easily. I turned the corner to find James lean casually against the wall.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said cheekily. I noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of his robes' pocket.

"Yes what a complete coincidence." I said walking past him. "Not pre-meditated all."

"Hold up! I'm walking that way too." He said catching up to me.

"As a prefect I'm obliged to tell you to return to your common room."

"Allie we both know you're not going to deduct house points from a fellow Gryffindor."

"If Filch catches you you're on your own."

"Oh I don't worry about that. He's in his office."

"Of course he is," I thought thinking about the parchment.

James' POV

The start of the term feast was quite filling so I wouldn't have to sneak down to the kitchens later with Freddy. Still, I was bored most everyone had gone to bed; there were only a few stragglers in the common room. I took out the Marauder Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said making sure no one was looking. Much to my pleasure I found that Filch was in his office. This would make things more. . . convenient I wouldn't have to dodge him. I looked around my eyes settled upon "Alice Longbottom" she was walking the corridors. I watched her name on the map for a bit longer. That boyfriend of hers Nick was suppose to be finishing his last year at Hogwarts but he'd gone to start healer training instead. As smart as the guy was he wasn't smart enough apparently.

But hey that made things easier for me . . .

I messed up last year, but I wasn't going to give up. I just couldn't keep my distance from her. I didn't even think I could make it another year without Alice agreeing to go out with me.

"Mischief managed." I stuffed the map in my pocket and hurried off to the corridor Alice was sure to pass by . . .

"Of course he is," She said. "But . . . I wouldn't mind the company."

I smiled. "So, didn't I tell you Albus wouldn't be made prefect. It's our Potter blood. A curse really we shall never feel the joy of patrolling the corridors." I gave Alice a small pout.

She giggled. She actually giggled. Oh Merlin did she drive me mad.

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe I was enjoying talking with James so much. I preferred this version of him so much over the James who made sexual innuendoes and acted like a complete prat towards me.

We made our way back to the common room. The fat lady gave me a dirty look when I tried giving her the password yet blushed and waved when James did.

"Ladies first," he pretended to tip his hat to me.

"Thanks."

Once we got to the staircases leading to the separate dormitories. I turned to James.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company you made being a prefect more bearable." I yawned I didn't realize how tired I was.

"You're welcome and by the way I'd choose keeping you company over sneaking into the kitchens anytime."

"Wow James Potter preferences me over food. I'm so flattered." I said in a teasing voice.

"Alice I preference you over air," he said "Goodnight." He gave me one last classic James Potter grin before heading off to bed.

"Night," I replied blushing. I didn't really know what to make of this exchange. If James genuinely cared for me it couldn't matter right now, I loved Nick. But, I did know I had a preference for him over the James who'd constantly pester me and show off for my benefit.


	16. A Hogsmeade Break Up

**This chapter takes place during the first Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of October. Enjoy!**

Alice's POV

"Nick?! What are you doing here?!"I ran into his arms. It'd been three months since we'd seen each other.

"Can I buy you a butter beer?" He said touching my chin affectionately.

"Yes please." I said putting my arm around his back as we walked towards the Three Broomsticks. When we entered it was crowded as usual.

"I'll get the butter beers." Nick headed towards the counter.

My eye's wandered around pretty much everyone was here. Suddenly Lane caught my eye. She was looking at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I mouthed. She slowly moved her head and motioned towards the other side of the room. I looked over.

James was staring incredulously at me.

"Here love." Nick handed me a butter beer. James looked from me to Nick and back to me. He grabbed his coat from behind his chair and left abruptly. Part of me wanted to go after him . . .

"Do you want to find a table?

"Huh?"

"A table?"

"Sure."

We found a table in the corner. Nick did most of the talking. I was so happy for him. He deserved his internship. Nick was definitely meant to be a healer. He was smart and caring. And the way he talked about being a healer. He lit up.

After drinking our butter beers we took a walk around Hogsmeade.

"Alice. I haven't worn this shirt in a while and when I put it on today I noticed this." I looked down at Nick's sleeve.

"The charm I got you."

"So I'd always wear your heart on my sleeve. And I need you to know that I do Alice. Which is why I wanted to know if you would agree to marry me someday? Sort of an engaged to be engaged deal.

My jaw absolutely dropped I continued walking towards a bench and sat down just so I wouldn't collapse from shock.

Nick followed me and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is this coming from?

Nick was never one to withhold the truth. "Alice we've been apart for three months. Three months and we've traded few letters. We've already grown so far apart . . ."

"Nick—"

"Alice . . . it might kill me if you say no."

I briefly remembered back to when he had first asked me out. He had said it wouldn't kill him if I said no. I had said yes then, but I just couldn't now.

"Nick I can't make that commitment right now."

Nick looked away disappointedly.

"In another year! I just need more time." I tried offering as I clutched his arm. He rebuffed my touch.

"Don't do that!" I pleaded. "Nick, don't push me away."

"Is there someone else?" Nick asked in a serious tone.

"No." I answered even though James crossed my mind. "Nick I care about you more than anyone."

"But not enough to commit to me. . ."

"Oh Nick . . . I'm afraid this conversation is going to end with us—"

"Breaking up . . ." Nick finished for me.

"Can we pretend this didn't happen. I love you, isn't that enough? "

"Alice I love you too. But, I don't think we can be together anymore."

Nick's words stabbed me in the heart. He wasn't willing to wait for me.

"If you really love me then please give me some time."

"I think I could wait forever and you still wouldn't be ready." Nick said without a hint of malice in his voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was about to get up when Nick stopped me by holding on to my shoulders. He leaned his forehead against mine like had done the first time he told me he was leaving me. Only this time it would be permanent. Nick removed his forehead from mine. "I guess I should give you this back." He looked down at the charm on his sleeve.

"No!" I wiped my nose with my sleeve. "It was a gift."

Nick nodded and got up to leave.

"Nick! . . . Thank You." I smiled teary-eyed. Nick was my first love and I wouldn't trade our time together for the world.

He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I knew it was the last time he would do so.


	17. Alice's Realization

"I'm so sorry." Lane said hugging me after I told her what had happened with Nick.

"Don't be sorry." I said patting her back. "I'm okay."

"Oh Alice don't you think I know you better than anyone else.

"You're right I can't lie to myself. Lane what if I let a good thing go?"

"I can't really answer that for you Alice. Let's go to dinner."

"No I'd really rather go to the library or something. I don't really want to be around so many people."

"If you're sure just come find me if you need anything okay?

"Sure. Thanks Lane." She really was a great friend.

I walked towards the library. The corridors were empty. Everyone was at dinner.

"Little Wittle Longbottom!" Peeves called out to me. "Is it true the ravenclaw boy broke up with you?"

I wasn't surprised he knew. Word got around at Hogwarts quickly. Nick and I had broken up out in the open so someone could have easily witnessed the whole thing. But I honestly couldn't care less.

"My name is Alice, Peeves. And leave me alone." I said trying to dodge him.

"Peeves!" A voice behind us said. "Leave her alone." It was the slytherin ghost. Peeves left without uttering another smart remark.

"Thanks." I called as the slytherin ghost made his way back to the dungeons.

I stayed in the library until Madam Pince threw me out.

I walked back to the common room staring at feet while I walked like I usually did when something was on my mind. And that something was Nick.

I really did love him. What if I never felt that again? What if it didn't happen twice?

I stopped walking because a pair of black shoes appeared a few steps ahead of me.

I looked up to find my dad looking at me sympathetically.

"Hi daddy," I said as he opened his arms to me. When I went to hug him I felt like I was four again and I had just scraped my knee.

"I was worried when I didn't see you at dinner. James told me where I could find you."

"Things are over between Nick and I. He asked me to marry him . . . well agree to marry him one day and I just couldn't . . . I couldn't say yes."

"Alice you're my daughter so I can't pretend to be disappointed in your decision." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well can you pretend to?" I asked miserably.

"Oh Allie something tells me you know you made the right decision. Here I'll walk you back to the common room and I won't even deduct house points for being out after curfew."

Once I got to the portrait hole I gave my dad another hug. "It'll get better." He promised hugging me back.

My dad's words actually seemed to make me feel better. I stepped into an almost completely empty common room. The only person still not in bed was James. We'd gotten a lot closer this school year and I hoped my break up with Nick didn't encourage him to return to his old ways.

"Hi Allie I won't keep you I just took a quick trip down to the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers for you. I noticed you weren't at dinner and so I thought you might be hungry." He handed me a few items wrapped in wax paper.

"Thanks James." I replied realizing how hungry I was.

"You're welcome," he said turning to head back upstairs.

I momentarily thought about asking him to keep me company while I ate but, I didn't. Because, the thought that I said no to Nick because I was starting to develop feelings for James crossed my mind and I knew I couldn't lie to myself.


	18. James' Perspective

James' POV

I waited in the dining hall for Alice to come down for breakfast. It was official. Alice and her know-it-all boyfriend Nick were broken up! Alice Marie Longbottom was available, completely available! I probably shouldn't feel so good word around Hogwarts was that he broke up with her. See! I knew he was a tosser all along. But then again maybe I should send him a fruit basket or something.

There she was. I spotted her walking in with Lane. Lane had quite the personality. In first year she had thrown her drink at me after I'd laughed at Alice. Not many girls would do that even if they were in Gryffindor.

"Hello ladies." I said walking towards them.

"Hi James."

"Hello Potter."

"C'mon Lane aren't we on a first name basis yet?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Your charm won't work on me Potter."

"Oh won't it?" I thought.

"But, Lane it's too early to be crossed. Besides you look so nice in this light."

Lane scoffed.

"I mean it! Even Chase Zabini likes you and I hear all the girls in slytherin fancy him."

"Really?" Lane said hopefully. "Because I overheard him bragging about how he had a chance with Alice now that she's single but, if what you're saying is true . . . game on Allie." She said winking at Alice leaving to sit down for breakfast.

I looked over at the slytherin table and sure enough Chase's eyes were fixed on Alice.

I turned back toward Alice. "A sharp tongue that one. I can see why you're friends."

"So, I heard about you and Nick."

"Did you?" Alice looked up at me expectantly.

"Yeah and I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

She pursed her lips together for a moment. Then let out a laugh. Merlin! I loved to hear her laugh.

"What?" I asked confusingly smiling as well.

"James you could at least try to act sorry."

She said patting my shoulder as she went to sit by Lane.

She left me standing in between the ravenclaw and Gryffindor table a bit dumbfounded. I guess I couldn't fool her by attempting to act sorry, which I really wasn't. I don't think I could be happier about it.

I looked at Chase Zabini again his eyes were still fixated on Alice who was now eating breakfast.

Maybe it was time for another announcement like the one I'd made in third year. I looked at Alice . . . Did she have idea how much I liked her? Her eyes caught mine and she smiled. I think I'd rather go sit next to her for now.


	19. Flashback to First Kiss

Alice's POV

"Lily?" I asked approaching her. She sat under the shade near the lake. While she had an open book in her hands she was looking intensely into the distance. I sat next to her. "What are you staring at?" I said looking towards where she was looking. There wasn't much ahead of us but a couple boys scattered about. "Staring at a young chap are you?" I said clutching her arm. "So which one is he?" I asked.

She stuttered for a bit. It was so weird to see Lily get jumpy and uneasy. I bit the inside of my cheek I wonder who Lily secretly fancied . . . I looked into the distance again raising my eyebrow. "Interesting," I thought when I noticed none of the boys were from Gryffindor. The only one I knew by name was Lloyd. He was a good guy but, I have to admit for being head boy he was a bit too . . . too . . . easy going?

I sighed. Rumor was that he was selected only after it was learned that Nick wasn't returning to Hogwarts.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said kicking off my shoes.

"When did you have your first . . ."

"Snog?" I finished for her.

"Well I was going to say kiss, but yes."

I thought back.

"Well I distinctively remember kissing a muggle boy on the playground when I was four . . . five years old but. . ." I hesitated before continuing I hadn't thought of my first real kiss in so long much less talk about it.

"I was actually your age when I had my first real snog." I said looking down bashfully.

"Blushing? Alice Longbottom? I don't believe it. So, who was it?" Lily asked regaining her spunk.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you've got a crush on." I challenged with a smirk.

It was Lily's turn to blush. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on this conversation Alice." She said getting up. "I'm late for class." She called running towards the castle.

I laughed to myself. It was the weekend after all.

I brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my lower legs. I leaned my head back against the tree. I took a sigh of relief as I thought about my first kiss. I was pretty glad I didn't have to admit to Lily that my first real kiss had been with her brother . . . yes none other than James Sirius Potter.

James began playing quidditch for Hogwarts in his second year. Fairly young, but not as young as Uncle Harry was when he made the quidditch team.

What people hardly remember anymore was not only that James started off as a rocky quidditch player but, also that he had started out playing for Gryffindor as seeker.

I closed my eyes and thought back to three years ago . . .

After a loss against slytherin I noticed James in the corridor. He was pacing back and forth still in his quidditch robes. He looked so miserable. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. People always compared him with Uncle Harry which I thought was unfair . . . I mean James was his own person, if anyone cared enough to notice!

I approach cautiously.

"James?"

"I'm a rotten quidditch player!" He snarled.

"No you're not." I said trying to comfort him.

"I am!" He spit out facing me.

I jumped back as he shouted this. Why is he taking this out on me? I thought bitterly. That's what I get for being concerned.

Then his demeanor changed completely. "I'm never going to live outside my dad's shadow am I?" His tone was so heartbreaking .He looked so sad.

How could he think that? I couldn't stand it . . .

I quickly walked closer to him and stood slightly on my tiptoes so our lips would meet.

And I kissed him. I kissed him as best I could for a girl who'd never kissed a boy before.

I took a step back.

I could tell I took him by surprise he looked at me in utter shock.

"You already live outside your dad's shadow James." I said reassuringly walking back to the common room.

Not soon after our kiss in the corridor did James switch quidditch positions. He definitely lived outside Uncle Harry's shadow by playing chaser . . . no one could deny he was a bloody fantastic chaser.

Also soon after our kiss did James publically humiliate me by making a public announcement telling every guy at Hogwarts to stay away from me.

I was so livid! I didn't look at him for weeks. That's pretty much when my dislike for him started then as time progressed he started chasing me incessantly and arrogantly . . . and that's when my hate for him started.

Thinking back I wonder what would have happened if James had never humiliated me . . . in all honesty I actually wonder what would have happened if I'd forgiven him . . .


	20. The Corridor

**Alice's POV**

**Flashback to End of 5****th**** year . . . **

Gryffindor won the house cup! I was ecstatic not to mention Nick owed me 10 galleons. I was currently in the Gryffindor common room trying to enjoy the celebration.

It was getting harder though on account that James Sirius Potter the team captain was currently bragging loudly with the house cup in tow. He looked my way every few minutes but I was determined to ignore him for the night. He was such an arrogant prat! I rolled my eyes to myself. At times like these I wished Nick was in Gryffindor and not ravenclaw.

I was lost in conversation with Rose, Albus, and my best friend Lane. Suddenly a seventh year came stumbling towards us. He hung his arm around Albus almost dragging him down.

"Good job buddy. You're a greatest seeker!" He slurred. He reeked of fire whisky. I looked around; the situation became quite clear. Someone had snuck fire whisky into the common room. And that someone was Fred II I could tell because he had that goofy accomplished look on his face.

"Oh C'mon!" I yelled in Fred II's direction. As a prefect I could get in serious trouble for this.

I abruptly made my way towards the portrait hole. I was in an empty corridor when I heard.

"Wait Allie!"

I turned around expecting Albus but to my dismay it was James.

"Hold up Alice don't go ratting on us." He said in a somewhat slurred voice. Great I not only had to deal with James, but with a drunken James.

"I'm not ratting on anybody James!" I said quickening my pace, "I'm going to the Room of Requirement to fetch some sobering potion."

He grabbed my upper arm forcing me to stop. He turned to face me. I was against the wall and James' face was literally mere inches away from mine. This was definitely too close for comfort but he had a strong grip on my arm.

"Let go of me James." I said calmly as I tried to wriggle away from him.

But no such luck. He leaned his face even closer to mine. "See, that's why I like you so much Alice. You're no narc and you're so pretty." He said caressing my cheekbone.

I was starting to panic. "James I swear if you don't back off—"

But he cut me off. "Do you remember when you kissed me Alice? It was in this very corridor." He said looking around. "I've never forgotten that kiss you know or what you said to me. You're the one who inspired me to switch quidditch positions."

"James get off—" I tried again but he cut me off again.

"I knew then that there would never be anyone else for me but you, Alice."

Then he did the unthinkable. He brought his lips so close to mine they briskly touched. Then I did what I should have done from the beginning. I used all my might to push James from me he stumbled back a couple steps. I brought my hand back and sent a stinging slap across his face.

Out of nowhere Fred II and Albus showed up. Fred II was hauling James away and Albus was trying to hold me back.

"You loathsome arrogant prat! Albus let me go!"

"No." Albus said firmly.

"I'll have you expelled for this James Potter!" I said furiously trying to escape Albus' restrain on me. "Just wait you're going to regret this!" I screamed with as much spite as I could possibly conjure.

"Alice calm down!" Albus shouted at me. "He's gone!"

He waited for me to settle down before he released me.

"Your brother . . . your brother crossed a line! I have the right mind to wake my father right now and have him expelled!" I said turning towards my dad's living quarters.

"No Alice! Please!" Albus pleaded behind me. He ran in front of me and took hold of my shoulders. "Allie he was drunk it was Freddy's fault he put a spell on the fire whisky to make it taste and smell like butter beer. James didn't mean harm. Just please! Don't go to Neville!" His eyes were pleading.

I took a deep breath. I had to calm myself. I don't think I could go through with it anyway I honestly couldn't have done that to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. "Tell your brother that if he has the wit of a flobberworm he'll stay the hell away from me."

I walked away mentally kicking myself for ever kissing James any feelings I had for him had vanished back in third year. I turned a corridor and leaned my head against the wall. "I hate you James Sirius Potter" I thought passionately.

**Present Day:**

I was patrolling the corridors as part of my prefect duties. I suddenly stopped at a corridor that held more than one memory for me.

It was where I had kissed James as a thirteen year old girl trying to offer reassurance and encouragement to her first crush.

It was also where said crush tried to forcefully kiss me years later while drunk. That memory wasn't so pleasant of course. It had caused a rift between me and Albus not to mention I was incredibly mad.

I thought back to the words he'd told me that night which were still vivid in my memory. Months later I still found myself going back to them.

"_There would never be anyone else for me but you, Alice."_

Could he have meant it? I couldn't help but remind myself of what Lily had told me in the summer. How James would probably never give up on me. How he refused to seriously date other girls. I felt so conflicted. Was what I felt as a thirteen year old girl still there? Was I being stubborn in denying my feelings for James?

A million questions ran through my head. But, I definitely knew I was in deep trouble. It was barely mid-November and all I knew was that when I was around James my heart beat quickened and when I wasn't around him I wanted to be. What on earth am I to do?

3rd Person POV

James could feel it finally happening. He and Alice could finally have a real shot at being a couple. He looked down at the Marauder's Map to see Alice's name lie still in the corridor where they had shared their first kiss. He smiled.


	21. Hi Guys!

**Hi guys! I'm working so hard on this story. I've already written a few chapters that will take place in the future so I have a good idea of where this story is headed especially the whole drama with James being unfaithful to Alice . . . writing those chapters was honestly heart breaking as the author of this story. I can't wait to post them for now I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of posting chapters that take place in the present. I love reviews dearly so please take a minute and give me your best praise or criticism I love them equally! Thanks guys!**


	22. A Long Time Coming

Alice's POV

It was early December and I had a huge dilemma I found Lane in the common room and confided in her immediately.

After spilling my guts Lane looked at me skeptically.

I was getting annoyed. "For Goodness sake pick your jaw off the floor."

"It's just kinda out of the blue . . . are you sure?"

"I know it sounds mad! Believe me. But, he's different, like he hasn't made an arrogant remark in weeks. And it's more than that! He's sweet and considerate and utterly bearable I find myself wanting to be around him all the time."

Lane was grinning.

"What?"

"You're falling for him." She said in singsong voice.

"And what do you think?"

"If you had told me a year ago that you were falling for James Potter I'd hunt James for slipping you love potion. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice the difference in him too. It's like no one is holding a gun to his head demanding he act like an absolute ass."

Lane's description was quite accurate.

She continued, "And I do remember a certain short haired chicken legged girl who fancied James once upon a time."

"I know . . . but so much has happened since then. I don't know how to go about this."

"All you have to do is walk up to him and say 'I want you James Sirius Potter' . . .

Lane acted out theatrically.

"Then he'll tousle his hair and say 'It's obvious.' And bam! You're making out."

I laughed at the possibility. But, stopped abruptly.

"Alice you have that worried look again."

"What will people think?" I asked hopelessly.

"Well . . . half the girls at Hogwarts already hate you because James fancies you to death so, no harm there." Lane said unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"I'm not worried about them . . . I was worried about what you would think and James' family."

"You're my best friend and I have your back no matter what. I would only object if you fancied McLaggen. And only because I would hope you learned from my mistakes. I could only imagine how happy his family would be. Freddy might even name his future children after you!

"Yeah maybe . . . but I don't think my dad would approve. You saw how he acted with Nick and he was saint compared to James."

"To hell with what everyone else might think! Honestly quit talking to me and start talking to James."

She got up and left. As she walked towards the portrait hole James was coming inside the common room. She looked back at me with a smirk

I nodded my head no violently.

"Hey Jamie!" She waved kindly. "I think Allie might want to speak with you."

Lane winked at me as she made her way out the portrait hole. But, I couldn't think of any bad names to call her because James was walking towards me. Merlin! I felt like puking.

"Is she warming up to me or something?" James asked confusedly pitching his thumb back to where Lane was exiting the common room. "I'm hardly ever called Jamie anymore."

I remembered to the years before Hogwarts when James was affectionately called Jamie. My guess is only Nan Weasley is allowed to call him Jamie anymore.

I was so nervous I only managed to nod and smile sheepishly.

"So did you really want to speak with me or . . .?"

I briefly toyed with taking Lane's advice and blurting out "I want you James Sirius Potter." I mean I couldn't deny how much I did.

"I want you . . . to go on a walk with me!" I blurted for the whole common room to hear.

"A walk?"

"Yeah . . . but if you're too busy."

"No! After you." He extended his arm allowing me to walk ahead of him.

"Thanks."

We slowly made our way out of the castle. We walked side by side in silence. I furiously thought of something to say. I sneaked a look at James. What was I going to say to him?

"Hey Alice!" Someone called as we exited the castle.

I looked around. My dad and Lloyd were heading in our direction from the green house. Lloyd was carrying a mimbulus mimbletonia. Lloyed waved happily at us while my dad looked from James to me with a hesitant look.

The knot in my stomach got even tighter.

"Hey Alice! Oh hey James man what's up? Great quidditch match the other day. I mean I wasn't there to see it but the girls in my house were raving about how well you played. Ha! Can you believe it! They were glad we lost to Gryffindor."

Lloyd continued to ramble on like this but I couldn't pay any attention to him because my dad stared at me sternly.

My dad finally spoke up. "Lloyd was just showing me his plant's progress. Alice may I speak with you for a moment?" He said walking back to the castle.

I followed him reluctantly. James gave me a sympathetic look while Lloyd continued to talk enthusiastically about god knows what.

On any other day I'd say Lloyd was pretty cool. Hell he even had friends in slytherin. And for a muggle born from hufflepuff that's saying something. He was easy going, had a light humor, and was genuinely nice. He has fairly attractive . . . in a nontraditional sort of way. By that I mean he wasn't flat out good-looking like James. He had fair skin and black hair that was wavy whenever he didn't get a haircut and that was all the time. He had a couple scars on his chin and one on his neck that made him look a bit mysterious when he wasn't joking around. I personally knew he'd gotten them in a car accident when he was younger. You'd think he'd use a little magic to get rid of them . . . but nope. He obviously had no idea he was considered attractive or didn't care. His confidence came from elsewhere. I appreciated Lloyd's authenticity well enough but right now I was mentally deciding which hex to use on him. Why did he have to point James and I out!?

I walked a few steps behind my dad until he turned around. I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"You're not going to like this. In fact you're going to hate this. But I feel I should tell you before—"

"You like James."

Of course he already knew. "How long have you known?"

"I've been suspecting it the last couple of weeks. You sit with him in the great hall. You're both getting along in herbology." He looked back at James and Lloyd summing up the situation. "Did Lloyd interrupt you telling James about your feelings?"

"Yes." I said unable to look up.

"I can't deny I'm glad."

My head shot straight up. "Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"You're glad? How can you say that? That's not fair to me!"

"Honey, stop." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. "I was going to say I'm glad Lloyd interrupted you so I could tell you this before you say anything to James. I don't trust him."

"Dad—"

"Alice you'll always be my little girl. I don't think I could trust anyone who could cause you pain. But, I trust you."

"You do?" I asked smiling.

"Yes completely. And I've learned my lesson from when you were going out with Nick so I promise not to interfere but please be careful."

"You got it." I said. "I gotta go." I quickly kissed my dad on the cheek and ran towards James with a newfound confidence.

"Lloyd! Umm . . . I have to speak with James could you excuse us?" I said as politely as I could.

Lloyd looked from me to James and scratched his head. "Ah man . . . I didn't mean to interrupt . . ." He laughed and walked backed to the castle laughing and shaking his head.

I led James further away from the castle. I was dead set on telling him how I felt.

"He's a character isn't he?" James laughed.

"Yeah good value though . . . I'm glad he's head boy it's like a breath of fresh air."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

In that moment I thought about Nick, who was supposed to be head boy. I looked down at my wrist. I was still wearing the bracelet Nick had given me for my birthday out of habit more than anything else. Either way I started to rethink everything. Maybe it was too soon . . .

"Not important." I said decisively.

"Alice." His look told me he was determined to find out what I wanted to tell him.

"I was going to tell you . . .," I took a deep breath, ". . . James, I can't. I'm sorry. It's not fair to either of us. It's too soon and I don't want to rush things."I started to walk back to the castle.

"Wait." James caught up to me.

I looked up at him expectantly I was fearful of what he would say.

He didn't say anything for a while. "I understand."

I definitely didn't expect this . . .

"You do?"

"Yeah but, before you go I just want to let you know that I care about you and I'll be here whenever you're ready."

He turned and started walking casually towards the lake.

All I could think was "I want you James Sirius Potter." I unlatched my bracelet and tucked it into my pocket.

I caught up to him and reached for his hand. "Wha—" He said turning around. But he didn't finish.

I stood on my tiptoes until our lips met and kissed him passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. James wrapped his arms around my waist and briefly lifted me off the ground. When he placed me back down he bent down slightly as we continued to kiss.

When we parted James smiled down brightly at me.

"I want you James Sirius Potter." I said boldly looking into his brilliantly brown eyes.

"Oh Allie it's obvious." He said leaning down and we kissed once more.


	23. Christmas in Love

Alice's POV

I hummed slightly as I wrapped James' Christmas present. We may have only been together for a short while but I have to say even though it may sound weird but transitioning to boyfriend and girlfriend was pretty easy.

I didn't care what James may have gotten me for Christmas but I had a gut wrenching feeling it would be extreme. I heard James and Fred II whispering the words of hippogriff. When I approached James quickly told Fred II to shut it. I've spent the last couple of days frequently mentioning how we hardly had any space at the Leaky how our apartment only had two bedrooms and all our rooms were usually occupied. I'd hoped to crush any thought James had of getting me a hippogriff.

I tucked the wrapped present away and went to the common room to find James. He was sitting in one of the prime armchairs near the fireplace. Albus and Rose were seated on the couch next to him.

"Hey." Albus said looking up.

"Hi Al. Hi Rose." I said cheerfully. "Hi. I said looking towards James with a grin.

"Hey I missed you." James said suppressing a grin of his own. "Come sit here." He said motioning to the space near his feet.

"Like I'm your pet?" I asked incredulously. I didn't think sitting at his feet pressed up against his legs was acceptable much less romantic.

"Just come here!" He insisted. I approached him wearily when I was close enough he reached for my hand and pulled me to his lap. He kissed me until Rose and Albus simultaneously coughed to grab our attention.

"Well I gotta go, my dad wanted to talk to me before we leave for the Burrow tomorrow."

"I'm so glad you're spending Christmas with me Alice. He said kissing me one more time before I left his lap. "Me too. I can't wait." It would be the first Christmas I'd spent away from Hogwarts.

"Sorry for the PDA overload." I said to Al and Rose as I left the common room.

I walked to my dad's living quarters with a skip in my step. I was completely and utterly happy I couldn't wait to spend the holiday with him.

Dad opened the door before I could knock.

"Hi daddy." I said walking past him.

"Alice I went to the Leaky last night. . . " He stopped suddenly I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"I spoke thoroughly with your mother about your holiday plans . . . and . . ."

"And what?" I asked holding my breath.

"We've decided it best for you to not spend the holiday break with James. You'll stay at Hogwarts with your mother and me."

"What!? Why!?" I yelled fumingly at my father. They couldn't just decide this. This was so important to me!

"Don't raise your voice to me Alice Marie." He said sternly.

"Dad I've been looking forward to spending Christmas with James. This isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry Alice our decision is final." He said looking at me unsympathetically.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. "Fine!"

I walked back to my dorm.

I grabbed James' present and made my way to James' dorm room. "James?" I said making James look up. "My parents are making me stay at Hogwarts during break. I didn't even bother asking why. So . . . here." I said handing him his present.

"Alice . . ."

"I don't wanna talk about it I'm furious at them." I said simply hoping James would drop it. "Open it?" He continued to look at me sympathetically. "Please just open it?" I insisted.

"Okay." He reached for it and unwrapped it without taking his eyes off me. He looked down to open the think box. "Wow."

"I know." I said smiling momentarily forgetting my anger towards my parents. My Christmas present to James was a two week quidditch training camp with the national team during the summer.

"My dad tried getting me into this . . . and he couldn't." He stood up and hugged me tightly. "You're amazing you know that."

"A Leaky patron helped me out." I said hugging him even tighter. "I'm going to miss you even if it's just for a couple of weeks."

"Well then . . ." He moved to open the trunk that was placed at the foot of his bed. "I think it only fair to give you this."

I opened it appreciating James' sloppy wrapping.

"You got me a hippogriff." I said smiling up at him. "I love it." I said genuinely.

"Here let me help you." He said walking behind me and clasping the necklace around my neck.

"I'm so in love you James Potter."


	24. Christmas Part 1

Alice's POV

"You're going!" I insisted playfully pushing Lane onto the train platform.

Lane's expression told me she was giving in. "I'm sorry I can't back out last minute and stay back in the castle to spend the holiday with you."

"It's totally fine I love spending holidays alone."

"You won't be alone! Your parents will be here and whoever's staying back too!"

"I hate my parents right now and only a hand full of students stay back. But!" I interjected as Lane stepped off the platform. "I'll have a nice time anyway I'm sure of it." I said pushing her back onto the platform.

"Here Merry Christmas!" Lane said handing me an unwrapped box.

"Yeah I have yours too." I said taking off my dragon skinned gloves and handing them to her while reaching into my pocket for the wool mittens I'd stored there and slipping them on.

"Are you serious!" She yelled almost busting my eardrums.

"Yeah!" I took a step away from her in case she started shrieking again. "The best part was pretending they were mine."

"I wasn't jealous or anything!" She said putting them on.

"Right!" I laughed opening the box to reveal two necklaces. One said "West Egg" and the other "East Egg."

"It's from a novel I read it while I was in the states—"

"The Great Gatsby." I smiled knowingly I'd read it just last month.

Lane continued, "So I'll take West Egg and you'll have East Egg. It's like a friendship necklace but way way cooler or just plain nerdy either way!"

"I'll miss you." I said hugging her.

After Lane was on the train I had to face what I dreaded most . . . saying bye to James. It would solidify the fact that I wouldn't be spending Christmas with a boy . . . who yes I loved. I felt so sorry for misjudging him all these years while he may have acted like a complete prat he truly cared for me and now me for him.

"Hey pretty girl." I heard James call from behind me.

I blushed slightly. "Hi." We walked towards each other and kissed.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Will you do something for me?" James asked.

"Depends what it is." I said pecking him on the lips

"Make up with Neville and have a good Christmas with your parents."

I rolled my eyes but eventually gave in. "I'll try no promises."

"That's all I'm asking." He pulled me into a hug. "I'll owl you."

I walked back up the castle alone until I heard someone call my name. Olivia Macmillian was running to catch up with me.

"Allie I'm staying back too!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm not exactly staying back by choice."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I said swinging my arm around her shoulder as we walked towards the castle.

"Hey do you want to hang out today? I'll sneak you into the Gryffindor common room."

"Sure! Can Justin come as well?"

"Of course I'll sneak us some food from the kitchen and we can . . . well we'll think of something."

"You're the best godsister ever." She hugged me and ran off ahead of me.

"She looks excited."

I turned around to see Lloyd.

"Hey. What are you doing staying back?"

"My family . . ."

"They're muggles." I interjected realizes how I might have sounded rude. "I didn't mean . . ."

"No worries. . . Well they decided to go skiing and that isn't exactly my cup of tea. They understand though. My sister jokes I'm too clumsy for muggle sports anyway always have been actually."

"So your sister she's not a witch."

"Nope just me."

"Hey so me and a couple of first years are going to go to the Gryffindor common room and pig out . . . interested?"

"Sure why not? Are you all up for a game of monopoly?"

"Umm okay." I replied unsure of what that was.

"One last thing do you mind if Izzy joins us?"

"The more the merrier!" I declared.

I came up from the kitchens hauling my large handbag full of all sorts of food and of course butter beers.

I was almost at the Gryffindor common room when I turned a corner running into my parents. My mom had her arm around my dad's neck and she was tousling his hair. Bleh!

"If it isn't the parents who ruined their only child's Christmas."

"Honey please understand your father and I are just afraid you two have been moving too fast."

"Well mission accomplished I now get to spend the holidays with . . . let's see Lloyd and his girlfriend and Olivia and probably her future boyfriend."

"Don't be a drama queen." Mom said laughing and pulling me into a hug. "You know you want to forgive us."

I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know why but I can't stay angry at you two."

"We'll make it up to you we promise." Dad said putting his hand on his shoulder. He wore a cheesy grin.

"I hope that means a good Christmas gift." I said looking at the floor but eventually I had to crack a smile.

"Fine look I have to get to my common room I'm entertaining some puffs."

"Hey missy I don't appreciate how you said that." Mom said pretending to look offended after all she was hufflepuff

"They're my favorite puffs though!" I'll see you guys later.

I guess I was in for an evening of food and monopoly whatever that was.


End file.
